Taismo: Tails' Choice
by Sonrioz
Summary: This is the epic story of Tails and his chance to bring Cosmo back to life. But he would have to make a devastating sacrifice to do so. The shocking events in the story have gripped many, are you ready to be pulled in as well?
1. Chapter 1

Taismo: Tails' Choice

Ch.1

10 years after the events on the blue typhoon.

Miles Prower, or as he is more commonly known as, Tails, was having the same nightmare he has been having for the past 10 years…

"_Cosmo… I-I can't! I promised I would protect you, no matter what!"_

"_Tails… you have too do this. If you don't… they might destroy the galaxy…"_

"_Tails, me and Shadow are ready, you have to do it, its are last chance!"_

"_What are you waiting for? DO IT!"_

"_NO!!!! I won't hurt Cosmo!"_

"_Tails you have too! I'll be fine, my seeds will be sent throughout the galaxy, and they will grow into my people. You have to trust me!"_

"_Cosmo… I-I…"_

"_TAILS!"_

"_Alright…but, Cosmo… I-I want you to know that I…I- I love you Cosmo!!! I'm sorry…"_

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Tails yelled jumping out of his bed. "Wh… why….. I-I… I shouldn't have p-pulled that trigger…." He said in a breathless voice as he cried, "Th… then she would still be here…"

He cried for a long time, then turned and stood off his bed. He walked out his door, and had to fly down the hall due to the amount of garbage on the ground. He landed in the kitchen, and opened his fridge. All that was inside were a few bottles of water, and a box of pizza. He grabbed a water and closed the door, but stopped and starred at the picture on the door. It was the same picture he had on every table, wall, and anywhere else he could put it. It was a picture of Cosmo and himself, sitting on his couch, and holding hands on the first day they met. He starred at the image for a long time, with tears rolling down his face. After awhile, he strayed his view from Cosmo, to the blue hedgehog in the background.

"I'm sorry Sonic….it's been seven years now. You were the only one who didn't give up on me…." He said under his breath as he started to cry harder. He walked into his living room, and opened a drawer in his desk. He moved a few things around, and eventually pulled out his old cell phone. He hit the power button, and it slowly re-activated. When it was completely back on, it said, "You have one hundred and twenty six new messages."

"Heh…. guess he still hasn't." he said as he instructed the phone to play the most recent message. "….Uh, hey… It's me, Sonic… Listen, I know I've said it many times before, but… I'm sorry Tails. I-I'm sorry for yelling at you all those years ago… I just lost it, and there is no excuse for how I acted. I wish I could make it up to you somehow… I understand what you're going through, and I… I just want to be friends again. There's one other thing, me and Amy have been together for awhile, and… well… were getting married on June 4th. It would mean a lot to me if you would show up… but if you don't, I'll understand… Talk to ya soon…"

Tails was crying even more now, "I'm sorry too..." He said as he closed the phone and put it back.


	2. Chapter 2

Taismo: Tails' Choice

Ch.2

"…Sonic, cheer up."

"I'm sorry Amy… Its just, I really expected him too come." Sonic replied looking down.

"I know Sonic, but today is our day, please just be happy for once." Amy said feeling concerned for her new husband.

"I am happy Ames. We're together now…… just… just like they should have been…" He said looking even further down.

"I know Sonic… But, can we just not worry about that for now?"

Sonic turned and looked into Amy's eyes. "Of course, anything for you." He said with a little smile.

"Alright, now let's go back inside." She said pulling on his arm a little.

"You go ahead, I'll be right there."

"Alright, but don't you leave me waiting." She said jokingly as she walked away.

Sonic sighed and turned around. He walked over to the railing, and looked at the ocean below him. "Tails…" he said closing his eyes. After awhile, he opened them and looked at the glass in his hand. He lifted it up to his face, and began to gulp it down, when all of the sudden, there was a loud thud from behind him. He turned around, but it was too dark to see anything. "Who… who's there?" he asked while franticly trying to see. After a long while, he heard footsteps start to come toward him.

"I'm warning you! Show yourself…"

The footsteps stopped, and after a minuet, the person began to speak.

"……..Hey, Sonic…" He said very softly, and he sounded like he was crying.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked. The footsteps started again, and then they started to come faster. Sonic got in an attack stance just as the person ran up to him. He fell to his knees, and hugged onto Sonic.

"Sonic, I-I'm so sorry!" the person yelled as he cried into Sonic.

"Who the…" Sonic started, but noticed something very different about this person. Sonic gasped, and pulled the person up to look at his face. Then, with a great big smile, he hugged him and yelled, "TAILS!!!"

Tails returned hug and started to speak, "I'm sorry Sonic, I shouldn't have attacked you. And I shouldn't have locked myself up in that stupid house for seven years."

"Its alright Tails, it's my fault for yelling at you… I know you couldn't help yourself."

"You were right though Sonic, it was a stupid idea to go searching for Cosmo… I-I was just….."

"I know Tails, it's okay." Sonic said, breaking the hug. "You sure have changed." He said upon further examination. Tails was now taller then Sonic, but he was a lot skinnier. His fur had become very light tinted from staying inside, it was close to the color of Creams' fur. His bangs and whiskers had also grown substantially, but were very un-orderly, and it looked like he hadn't combed them for quite some time, and his eyes were extremely bloodshot as well.

"Well you sure haven't changed much, except in the height department." Tails said in reply, and Sonic chuckled a little.

"So how's it been, buddy?" Sonic said looking very happy to see his friend.

"… Not good, really…" Tails said looking away.

"Sorry to hear that…"

"Yeah, well…"

"You should have came sooner, you missed the whole ceremony."

Tails ears turned back because he felt bad as he began to explain, "Well… I just got the message this morning, so I had to get a suit; a present for you guys; and I wanted to surprise you, so I had to find the place on my own… Please don't be mad at me…"

"I'm not mad Tails…" Sonic said placing his hand on his shoulder, "I could never be mad at you." He said in a voice that was very calming to him. Tails looked up to Sonic with a very big smile and said, "Sonic… You're the best friend I could ever have." But then his face broke up into sadness, "Well… except for….." he couldn't finish before he broke out into tears, and fell into Sonic.

"I know buddy, I know…"Sonic said while patting Tails on his back.

"I'm sorry Sonic…" He said pulling himself off, "Now lets go see the others."

"Alright." He said and signaled Tails to follow him. When they reached the door Sonic stopped and turned to Tails with a smile, "I've got a plan! You fly over to the other side, and I'll walk in and announce you as you walk in." Sonic said cheerfully. But Tails started to cry again and turned around.

"What's wrong Tails?" Sonic asked very concerned.

"S… Sonic… That day, that we fought…. w…when I-I got home… I was very mad… after I walked through the door, I closed it very hard… and… it…it slammed on my tails…" He looked up to Sonic, sobbing now, "Sonic… I…I can't fly anymore…." He said.

"Th…that's horrible." Sonic said in disbelief. After a few seconds, Sonic walked up to him, "Now I know why you were so mad at me…" He said, finally understanding the whole situation. Tails looked at him and said to Sonic, "Its not your fault… And I understand that now. I shouldn't have gotten so mad…."

Sonic looked at him, and gave him a smile, "Alright then, looks like its plan B." He said, giving Tails a smile. He put his hand on the doorknob, "Wait one second." He said to Tails as he opened the door. He walked inside and made sure everyone was there. He verified that Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Shadow, Vanilla, Charmy, Espio, Vector, Rouge and the others were all there, so he clapped his hands together very loudly, "Alright everyone, I have a very important announcement!" He said gleefully, and everyone looked over to him. "Alright, a very special guest has just arrived, one that we haven't seen in a very long time."

Everyone began to whisper who they thought it might be, except Amy, who knew instantly who it was.

"May I introduce to you all…" He waved to Tails, "My best friend, Miles Prower!" He shouted as Tails slid in on his knees, with his hands in the air and yelled, "Tah dah!!"

Everyone gasped, and a few mouths even dropped. Tails stood up and scratched his head, "Um… What's the matter?" he asked looking very confused.

Everyone continued to stare at him, and he turned to Sonic, who also scratched his head and gave him a shrug.

"You don't remember me… do you?" Tails said, looking disappointed as he turned around, "I'll just leave then…"

"Wait!" Someone said, and started to run up to him.

He turned around, and saw a tall rabbit who looked like a teenager, with brown eyes, long ears, and fur that was colored, "Cream? Is… is that you?"

"Yes, It's me… Tails is… is that really you?" She asked.

"Well, I think so." He said in reply, looking at his body, and then back up to Cream and the others, "Do I not seem real?"

Cream ran up to him, and hugged him tightly as she began to cry, "I've missed you so much…"

"I uh… missed you too Cream." He said hugging her back. But then he started to cry, he hadn't hugged, or even gone near a girl since Cosmo was alive. He quickly wiped away the tears though, and broke the hug with Cream, "I um… I just….. If you, uh… I-I just don't think I should be hugging a girl ever again, so… if you don't mind…"

"Oh… okay Tails." She said with a sad face.

Everyone else woke up from they're trance, and ran up to Tails (except Shadow). "Hey bud, how's it been?" Knuckles asked but Amy ran in front of him, and hugged Tails, "Its so good to see you again!"

"Uh… Amy…"

"Oh, right… sorry." She said pulling herself off of him.

"Its okay." He said, and greeted everyone else. When he thought he was done, he began to ask questions, "So Sonic, why did you two end up getting married? I thought you said you were never going to marry anyone."

"Well… a few years ago, we kinda…" Just then someone ran up behind Tails and jumped onto his back, making him fall over. The person got off Tails back, rolled him over, jumped onto his stomach, and hugged him, "Uncle Tails!!"

"Uncle?!?!" Tails shouted looking at the girl who jumped on him. She was a purple hedgehog, who looked to be around three, with her hair styled like Amy's, and she was wearing a green dress. Sonic chuckled and said, "I assume that answers your question."

Tails was shocked by what was happening, Sonic, his best friend, had a kid, and he didn't know about it. He felt ashamed at himself for not being there when it happened.

"It's so nice to see you!" the girl said cheerfully as she rubbed her head into Tails chest ruff.

"Uh… Its nice to see you too." Tails said, not quite sure how to respond. "Um…what's your name?"

The girl sat up on Tails and pointed to herself exclaiming, "I'm Sable!"

"Sable, that's a nice name. Why did you call me your uncle? And how did you know who I was?"

"Daddy told me all about you. He told me all the adventures you goed on with him, and that you're his brother. That makes you my uncle!"

Tails half sat up, and looked at Sonic, "You told her I was your brother?"

"What, you don't want to be related to me? We've been through everything together… well, almost"

Tails shook his head and said, "No its fine. I always considered you a brother anyway." He then picked up Sable, and stood up whilst holding her. "Speaking of _almost_… Did you mention _that_ adventure to her."

"Well… some of it. I figured someday you could fill in the parts I left out."

"Sure I can do that. But, right now we should all be paying attention to you and Amy, not me. So just pretend that I haven't been gone for seven years, and ignore me."

The guests looked at each other, then back at Tails and nodded. Then Tails looked down at Sable, "Except for you, we got a lot of chatting to do."

"Ok… can you put me down please?"

"Oh right, sorry." He said, putting her back on the floor.

Tails looked back up, and noticed everyone was still starring at him, "Uh… do you want me too leave or something?"

"No! Of course not Tails, we'll leave you alone now." Cream said, pushing the others towards where Amy and Sonic were. Tails smiled, and was about to go give them their present, but Sable started to pull on his injured tail, and he let out a shriek of pain. This, of course, made everyone turn around and run to him with concern.

"Guys, I'm fine. Sorry about that." He said turning to Sable, "Please don't pull on my tails. It hurts very badly."

"I'm sorry uncle Tails…" Sable said, looking up to him, "I just wanted to talk."

"That's okay sweetie." He said, giving her a smile, and a thumbs up.

Everyone else went back to what they were doing, and Tails sat down at a table with Sable (XD That rhymed).

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked her.

"The adventure daddy wouldn't tell me about. I've been waiting a whole year to hear that one!" She said excitedly.

Tails smile turned into a frown, and he said, "Are you sure you want to hear about it now? Its not really a happy story…"

"Yes uncle Tails, I really want too hear it!" She said while jumping with excitement.

"Alright…. How much has Sonic told you?"

"He told me that you guys flew a HUGE ship you built to destroy the bad guys called the meater… the metal… um… the meter…. The bad guys."

"The Metarex?"

"YES!! Those guys."

"Okay, well the reason why we knew about the Metarex was because this girl, named Cos.." His voice cracked out when he tried to say her name, and after clearing his throat out, he started to finish the story. "Well, this girl, Cosmo, crash landed on our planet one day, and we found her unconscious inside her ship. We all took care of her until she finally woke up, and when she did, she told us about the Metarex, and how they were planning to destroy her galaxy. We told her we would go fight them, but we needed her to come with us… and, well.. she didn't want to. The Metarex killed her whole family, all of her kind in-fact…"

"That's awefwol (That's how kids pronounce it)." Sable said with a sad look.

Tails tried to hold it back, but he couldn't, and a few tears rolled down his face, "Yes, it was awful. So I-I promised her I would keep her safe… no matter what…" Tails said, crying so hard that he couldn't talk anymore.

Sable got up and walked over to him. She pulled on his arm and said, "Don't be said Tails. That was nice, and you can't be sad for nice."

Tails looked at her, and said, "That's not why I'm sad…"

"Well can you finish the story please?" She said, putting her hands together, and giving him a pouting look.

Tails wiped the tears off his face, and gave her a smile. "Of course we can." He said, pulling her onto his lap. He told her the entire story, up until the day of reckoning.

"Sable, is it ok if we finish the story later? I don't really want to talk about the last day of our adventure right now…"

"But Tails, I want too know what happens next!"

"I know sweetie, but… well… I-I don't think I can handle it right now…" Tails said, looking very sad. Sable began too cry, and the nearby Knuckles walked up to see what was wrong. "What's the matter Sable?"

"Tails wont finish the story." She said while crying into Tails.

"Is that all? Hey, I know what'll cheer you up. Tails, show her how you can fly!" Knuckles said excitedly.

Tails looked at him and began to shake his head.

"Uncle Tails, you can fly?" Sable asked, amazed by this discovery.

"No sweetie, I can't." Tails replied.

"Of course you can Tails, just show her."

"No, I can't fly Knuckles!" Tails said, raising his voice.

Sonic heard this, and ran up to them, "Hey, what's goin' on?"

"Knuckles is telling Sable I can fly, even though I can't" Tails explained.

"Yeah you can Tails!" Knuckles was getting aggravated.

Sonic gave Knuckles a signal to cut it out, and said, "What are you are you talking about Knuckles? We all know Tails _can't_ fly."

"What's the matter with you?! Tails CAN fly!" Knuckles was pissed.

"Knuckles, stop lying to Sable! I CAN'T FLY!!" Tails said, putting Sable down and standing up.

"So what, you're going to pretend your useless now? That just because that stupid plant died you can just throw your life away, and your going to pretend you can't do anything that you used to?" Knuckles yelled out in fury.

Everyone heard this, and they all turned to Knuckles. Tails lost it again, his eyes grew very large, and he raised his eyebrows. He began to grit his teeth, and he clenched his hands into fists as his breathing grew heavier.

"So, what're ya gona do, HUH?!?!" Knuckles asked, raising his fists.

Tails growled, and started to walk up to him. Sonic jumped in front of him, and tried to calm him down, "Listen buddy, he didn't mean it." But Tails ignored him and started walking in a faster pace. Sonic jumped in his path, and held him back. "Tails, its not worth it." He tried one more time. Tails looked at him, and all the fury in his expression vanished. He nodded in agreement, and turned around. Tails took one step, then jumped backwards as high as he could, doing a back-flip and landed facing Knuckles, and charged straight for him. He pulled his fist back, and threw it right at him. But he stopped right before it made contact with Knuckles' face, and he pointed his finger at him. "IF YOU **EVER** CALL HER A STUPID PLANT AGAIN, I"LL FRICKEN BASH YOUR FACE IN!!!!!!" Tails screamed at him as loud as he could, and then he turned and stormed out the door.

"Heh, coward…" Knuckles muttered as he crossed his arms. Sonic walked up to him, and kicked him in the stomach, making him fall on his knees. "What the hell is your problem?!?!" Sonic shouted.

"What's my problem? How about, what's his problem? He's been hiding from us for the last ten years just because he killed someone. Anyone else would have gotten over it by now!"

"You don't get it do you knucklehead? He loved her, you retard!" Sonic said to him with an angry glare.

Knuckles starred at him blankly for awhile, "Wh…… He…he did?"

"YES!!!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?"

"HE SAID SO, YOU DINGDONG!" Rouge said to him.

"When?"

"Don't you pay attention to anything? He said, and I quote, 'I want you to know that I love you Cosmo. I'm sorry.', and those were the last words he said to her before he pulled the trigger." Cream yelled to Knuckles.

Knuckles just sat there speechlessly, then after awhile "Well, this is his fault anyway."

"How the hell is this his fault?!?!?" Sonic shouted at him.

"If he would have just flown, I wouldn't have gotten mad."

"You dumbass! HE CAN'T FLY!!! He injured himself… and because of it, he can't spin his tails!" Sonic said before running after Tails.


	3. Chapter 3

Taismo: Tails' Choice

Ch.3

Tails was running along the path leading from the reception hall as fast as he could. He probably went 3 miles before he tripped, and smashed his face into the ground. He laid there for a few minuets, crying into the grass. Then, he stood up with a determined look. He turned his head, and looked back at his tails. With his fists clenched, he began to slowly move his tails. At first, just in random directions, then he got them in position to spin. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, as he begun to spin his tails. At first, he spun them slowly, and there was almost no pain, so he spun them faster and faster, until they blurred together. He could feel himself getting lighter as he spun them as fast as he was willing to go. Sonic found him as he was attempting to do this, so he stayed back and watched. Tails jumped up into the air, and began to hover. He was so pleased that he yelled, "YES!!!" He then tried to move forwards a little, but his left tail stopped, causing the right one to wrap around it, and he fell to the ground screaming in pain. He began to cry and pounded his fists into the ground, "Damn it!"

Sonic walked up behind him, and knelt next to him. "Its alright buddy, you tried your best."

"But Sonic…..." Tails said softly as he cried.

"Come on buddy, let's go back." Sonic offered.

"NO! Not as long as Knuckles is there!" Tails said as he stood up with Sonic.

"Tails… he didn't know about you two."

"How couldn't he have known? Everyone else did." Tails said, walking up to the railing next to the path.

"Well, you know Knuckles…" Sonic attempted to make a joke.

"Yeah, a self centered jackass! Just think about Sonic, all he cares about is that stupid emerald." Tails then turned and faced Sonic, "How many times has he attacked you, just because someone told him you _might_ steal it?"

"He has to Tails, his people have been guarding the thing for centuries. He can't just up and leave the damn thing."

Tails sighed and turned back around. "You… you think he's right, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

Tails lowered his head and explained, "You think I'm just throwing my life away, and that I care more than I should. Plus you think I'm pretending to not be able to do anything, don't you?"

"No, of course not. I know you really can't fly…" Tails cut in, "But still, you think I care too much."

"No one can care too much Tails, especially when it's about a loved one. But if you want my honest opinion…"

"I do…"

"Then… I-I do think your throwing your life away though…" hearing this made Tails start to cry, "Its not my fault Sonic. I can't help the way I feel."

"I know Tails, but staying off the radar for ten years… I mean, you've got to admit Tails…"

"Admit what?" Tails said, facing Sonic once more.

"…That you have a problem. Maybe you should see som…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, STOP! You think I have problems?" Tails asked letting out a chuckle, "At least I'm not Mr. I had to get married out of wedlock, because I wanted to bang up some 14 year old girl!" Tails shouted at Sonic, who was left speechless. "I mean, come on! You told me that you didn't even like her, and that being close to her made you sick!"

"Tails, shut up!! That was a long time ago, things have changed." Sonic yelled back at Tails. "At least I'm married to the girl I love! You were to damn shy to even tell Cosmo how you felt!" Sonic said, pushing Tails to the ground. Sonic realized what he had just done, and went to go help Tails up saying, "Tails… I-I'm so sorry… I…"

"Save it!" Tails yelled, knocking Sonics' hand away from him, "I've heard it all before." He said, getting up and turning around. He took one step, and fell to the ground. His leg was hurt when he was pushed down, and when he tried to bend it, a severe pain shot through his whole leg, one even worse then his tail. Sonic ran too him, and tried to help, but Tails shoved him off again, "Damn you, hedgehog." He said, them limped off as Sonic stood in shame, "Great, first his tail, now his leg. What else should I do to him." He thought to himself, and headed back to the reception hall. He walked back in, and found everyone talking silently amongst themselves, except Shadow, who was in the same spot that he's been in all day. Knuckles walked up him and asked, "What did he say?"

Sonic grabbed the echidna by his arm, and pulled him outside, closing the door behind him.

"Well?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic kicked a near by garbage can as hard as he could, and yelled, "What do you think he said?!?!"

"How should I know."

Sonic took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Go home…"

"What?"

"I said, go back to your stupid little island, and leave us the hell alone!"

"But Soni…"

"LEAVE, NOW!!!"

"Alright, sheez." Knuckles said, walking off.

Sonic took another deep breath, straightened up his tie, and walked back in, where they finished the reception happily, and everyone went home feeling good, except Sonic; Knuckles; and of course, Shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

Taismo: Tails' Choice

Ch4

Tails was limping down the path, with extreme pain shooting through his body with each step. He was crying more then he had in a long time, "They just don't get it…" he said to himself. He saw a bench up ahead, and collapsed onto it. He was holding his leg where it hurt the most, and cringed from the tremendous pain. He began to rub it, but when he got to the area around his knee, he stopped with a horrified look. He held his hand up to his face, and his glove was covered in blood, "No…." He quickly pulled off the glove, and felt around the area once more, but it was completely num. Tails was terrified, and he franticly began to rub his leg to get the feeling back, but he was traumatized when found an object sticking out of his knee. "No… it can't be…" he said as he placed his hand on it and pulled it as hard as he could. It didn't budge, and the force caused a blinding pain to shoot through his leg, causing him to shriek. He pulled a pen out of his blazer pocket, and unscrewed the bottom half, revealing a flashlight. He flicked it on, and shined it onto his leg. There was a small stick sticking out of the back of his knee, and it looked like it was in pretty far. Tails began breathing harshly, and his heart was beating like crazy. He had no idea what to do, he couldn't walk, and he couldn't fly. He was injured out in the middle of nowhere, completely immobilized. He did the only thing he could think of, "HELP!!! I NEED HELP!!!!" But there was no answer… He tried once more to pull it out, but it felt like he lit his leg on fire just by touching it. He knew there was only one other option, so he rolled off the bench and onto his stomach. "Don't let me down now…" he said as he begun to spin his tails. He managed to lift himself again, and started to move forward. "Yes!! Come on, I know I can do this." He said to himself as he flew forwards at a slow and cautious pace. He probably made it half a mile, before his left tail stopped again, and he fell back to the ground. "No… Damn it all to HELL!!!!!!" he yelled, and laid there crying helplessly.

2 and a half hours later…

Tails felt very weak, he had lost a lot of blood. His head was pounding, and now he couldn't feel his leg at all. It was now 5 in the morning, and the sun was beginning to rise. Tails groaned, and started to look at the cliff. He began to pull himself forwards with his hands until he was at the end. He starred down the side and into the sea below, "Maybe…" he said, and pulled himself until his shoulders were past the edge. "I guess I'm going to join you, my love…" he said as he closed his eyes and readied himself. But just before he did it, he heard footsteps, then a yawn, "Is someone there?" he asked weakly, but there was no answer. "Hello?" he managed to say a little louder. After a few seconds, he heard a response, "Hello?"

"Help me…" Tails said, and heard footsteps running up to him. There was a load gasp, accompanied by, "Oh my gosh!" He could tell the voice was female, and she pulled him away from the ledge. He tried to see who it was, but his vision was all blurred.

"What happened?" the mystery girl asked.

"I was… and Sonic was…. and he…he……" Tails mumbled, but he blacked out before he could finish.


	5. Chapter 5

Taismo: Tails' Choice

Ch.5

"Huh?" Tails said, as he woke up, "What the…" He was in a room with white walls, only one door, and there was no ceiling what so ever. "Where am I?" he asked out loud, as he looked down to his leg, and was shocked by what he saw. "My leg… it…its healed. How?" Just then a bright light cut through the clouds above, and hit Tails, completely surrounding him. Then a very loud booming voice came up, "Miles Prower?"

"Uh… yes, I'm Miles. Who are you?" Tails asked curiously.

"I, am God."

"What?!?" Tails was completely stunned. "Th… then am… am I in…. in…"

"Yes Miles, your in heaven."

"But, then… am I…. am I…" Just then, the doorknob began to turn.

"Ah, there is someone here who wants to see you, Miles."

The door opened, and who Tails saw left him completely awestruck, "COSMO!!!!!!!!!!"

"TAILS!!!!!!" She yelled back to him, and they ran up to each other, where they embraced each other deeply.

"I missed you so much!" Tails said to her as he cried tears of joy for the first time in 5 years.

"I've missed you too!" Cosmo replied, then she broke the hug, and looked intently into his eyes, "I know its five years late, but… I love you too, Tails!" She said as she hugged him again. Tails held on as tightly as he could, "I'm so sorry Cosmo… I should have told you I loved you long before that day…"

"Don't worry Tails, I too should have told you how I felt…"

Just then, Gods voice came back up, "Miles, I brought you here to give you a choice."

"What choice?" Tails asked, breaking the hug with Cosmo.

"I'm giving the choice to trade places with Cosmo."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm giving you the choice to stay on Mobius, and live out the rest of your life, or you can sacrifice yourself, and Cosmo will be allowed to return to the living."

"But… I thought I was already dead…"

"You are not."

"Well then, of course I'll sacrifice myself for her."

"Tails, you can't do that! I wont let you give your life for mine." Cosmo stated.

"But Cosmo, I took your life… and I have to repay you for that."

"But what about your friends, your duties… what about Sonic?"

"I don't have friends or duties anymore, and Sonic…. well…. Sonic doesn't…. I'm not sure about Sonic." Tails said, looking away in shame.

"Tails….."

"Miles, I can give you a few days to make up you mind." God told him, "but I have to return you to your body now."

"Okay…" He turned to Cosmo, "I love you Cosmo. I promise I'll make the right decision." He ensured her.

"Ok Tails, I love you too. But please, make sure you know you made the right choice before you can't turn back."

"Alright Cosmo…" Tails said as he faded away.

The next thing he knew, he was back in his body, and he was awake, but he could not see anything except a white sphere.

"One more thing Miles. If you want to trade places with Cosmo, you have the person who cares about you the most kill you, just like how Cosmo died. But you only have one week, starting from when you come back to consciousness."

"Okay, I understand." Tails said, and asked, "You mean Sonic right?"

"You need to figure that out on your own. One other thing, if you do trade places with her, I will allow you stay as a spirit on Mobius as to protect her, but with limitations mind you."

"Alright, thanks for giving me this choice."

"You deserve it Miles."

"Thanks." Tails said before the light went away, and his vision came back.


	6. Chapter 6

Taismo: Tails' Choice

Ch.6

168 hours left

Tails was fully conscious now, but his vision was very blurry. He was lying on his side, and it looked like he was in a hospital room. He turned his head, and could see two figures sitting in the back of the room. He turned himself onto his back, and got up on his elbows. After blinking a few times, and rubbing his eyes vigorously, his vision started to return to normal. He figured it was late in the afternoon due to the light from the window, and when his vision came completely back to normal, he looked at the figures he saw earlier. "Cream, Vanilla, is that you?" Tails asked, but upon further examination, he realized they were asleep. "I guess I'll let them sleep…" he said to himself, but out of nowhere, something jumped on him, and hopped up and down. "Chao Chao! Chao Chao!"

"Cheese, cut it out." Tails said, holding his finger to his lips, "You don't want to wake them." But it was too late, and Cream was standing, "Tails! You're okay!!" She yelled and ran over to him, giving him a huge hug.

"Yeah I'm fine… Were you the one who saved me?" He asked.

"Yes, Tails. You had me so worried." She said, and rubbed into him even more.

"Uh… Cream…"

"No Tails! I was really scared, and I wont stop hugging you." Cream stated as she began to cry.

"That's not what I was going to say." Tails told her.

"Oh…. Sorry for yelling at you." She apologized.

"Its alright Cream."

"What were you going to say?" she asked

"I was going to ask you if you knew what happened to me?" Tails asked, not being able to recollect how he was injured. He could only remember talking to Sable, then getting in the fight with Knuckles, but that was it up until he was on the ground, near death.

"I'm sorry, but no. All you said when I found you was 'I was, and Sonic was, and he…he.' but you passed out after that." Cream explained.

Then, Tails started to remember the fight he had with Sonic. "That's right! I was in a fight with Sonic, and we were arguing about myself, but that's all I remember…"

"Are you saying Sonic did this to you?" Cream asked in disbelief.

"I'm not sure… wait, I-I said something about Amy, and Sonic got mad and threw me down. That's how I got that stick in my leg." Tails remembered.

"So… Mr. Sonic did do this to you?" Cream asked, looking up at Tails with a sad face.

"…Yes, but not on purpose. At least I hope not." Tails said, also looking sad.

"Well, I'll go tell the doctor that you're awake." Cream said, letting go of Tails, "I'll be right back." She said as she walked over to the door.

"Okay." Tails replied as she walked out, but the door slammed when she let go of it, and Vanilla woke up.

"What was that? Where's Cream?"

"Hi there Vanilla." Tails waved to her.

"Oh, you're up! That's good." She said standing up, "Cream was so worried about you, that she fell asleep next to you, crying into your tails." She informed him.

"She cares that much about me?" Tails asked.

"She cares about you more then anyone. She nearly had a heart attack when she first brought you in. And when she called me after she found you, she was so hysterical that I couldn't understand her." Vanilla said as the doctor walked in with Cream.

"Ah, Tails. Nice to see your doing better." The doctor said as he read the chart in his hand, "It looks like you can leave by tomorrow morning if you want." He said looking up, "But there was muscle and nerve damage. It doesn't look severe, but you wont be able to walk on your own for a few weeks."

"That's to bad, I might be gone before I can walk again…" Tails said, and everyone gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean Tails?" Cream asked.

"Huh… Oh, uh… nothing… I don't know what I was saying." Tails tried to cover up what he had said, but he could tell from the look on Creams' face that she didn't believe him. "Honestly, I have no idea why I said that." He tried, but Cream still didn't believe him, and she began to cry.

"Tails… you can't leave us… I-I'll miss you too much"

"Don't worry Cream, everything will be ok." Tails tried to comfort her.

She stopped crying and said, "If you say so…"

"Alright, I think Miles needs some more rest. So if you to don't mind…" The doctor said, pointing his hand at the door.

"Of course not." Vanilla said, grabbing onto Creams' arm.

"No, I won't leave until he's better." Cream said, pulling her arm away.

"Cream, if the doctor says we have to leave, then we have to leave." Vanilla told Cream, who began to cry.

"You guys don't have to leave. I like having company." Tails said, trying to make Cream happy.

"I don't have a problem with you staying. I just though that my patient would like some time alone." The doctor explained.

"Alright then, we'll stay here with Tails." Vanilla said to Cream, who jumped in excitement.

She pulled a chair up to Tails, and they talked all night, until she fell back asleep. Vanilla picked her up, and sat down with her back on the recliner in the back. "Good night Tails." She said as she too began to fall asleep.

"Good night Vanilla." Tails said, but he couldn't fall asleep. He had too much on his mind, "What should I do? I want Cosmo to be able to live again, but I don't won't to have her be sad like me… Plus, how am I supposed to get Sonic to kill me? He'll never be able to do it…" Tails was thinking out loud. He looked out to the stars, "I love you Cosmo… All I want is for you to be happy..." He said, before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Taismo: Tails' Choice

Ch.7

That night.

"What's the matter, Sonic?" Amy asked while sitting down next to him.

"I… I just…" Sonic sighed, "Why do I always have to mess things up?"

Amy wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he leaned into her, "You don't always mess things up, Sonic."

"I do when it comes to Tails…" Sonic sighed again

"No you don't Sonic… You're his best friend." Amy tried to comfort him.

"I shouldn't be though… I told him to fire the cannon. I told him that he was acting stupid. I fought back when he attacked me… And… now I did it again…"

"What do ya mean, Sonic?"

"We… we got in a fight… And I-I told him he was throwing his life away, and… I made fun of him… for not telling Cosmo how he felt…" Sonic admitted

"Sonic…"

"And… I through him down….." Sonic started to breath heavily, "A..and when he got up… he… he couldn't even walk…"

Amy didn't know how to respond.

"I-I just… I just want to be friends again…"

"Sonic, are… are you crying?"

"Huh… No of course not." He said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Sonic… I'm sure you're still his friend. You've known him since he was 4. You were the only friend he had… You are the only family he has…" Amy tried to comfort him once more. They sat there silently for a long time, until Sable walked up to them.

"What's the matter daddy?"

"It's nothing…"

"Why are you sad about uncle Tails?"

Sonic picked her up onto his lap, "Ya gotta stop using you're powers without permission, honey…"

"I'm sorry daddy. I just wanted you know why you were so sad." She looked up to him, "Want me to make you feel better?" She asked, placing her hand on his chest.

"No, I'll be ok…"

"Alright daddy."

Just then, Amy jumped.

"What's wrong, Ames?"

"I had a great idea on how you can make Tails happy!" She told him

"Really, what is it?" Sonic asked

"It'll be awesome!"

"Come on, just tell me."

"We'll have to go out in the morning. I'll tell you then."

Tails woke up the next morning, and found Cream standing next to him with a glass of orange juice, "Good morning sleepyhead! I got this for you." She handed him the glass.

"Thanks Cream." He said, accepting the glass, and finishing the whole thing in one large gulp.

"Someone's thirsty." She giggled.

"Yeah I guess so." He said as the doctor walked in.

"Ah, your awake. I've got good news for you, you're free to go." He said with a smile.

"Really, that's great." Tails said, and tried to get out of the bed, but he had a brace over his knee and he couldn't get off. "Oh, forgot about that…"

"Here…" The doctor said as he helped him up. Tails was a bit wobbly, but he was standing.

"Yay!" Cream shouted and clapped for him.

"Try walking towards me." The doctor instructed. Tails tried to move to him, but he fell on his second step.

"TAILS!!" Cream yelled as she went to help him back up. The doctor helped to, and when Tails was standing again, he said he'd be right back and left.

"Tails, are you okay?" Cream asked as she held onto him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied as the doctor walked back in along with Vanilla. He was carrying crutches, and handed them to Tails, "These should help."

"Thanks." Tails said as he took the crutches and tried walking again. "They do help, a lot." He said as he walked forward 10 feet, then turned around and went back.

"Well that's good. As I said, this will only be temporary, so come back in 2 weeks." The doctor said as he wrote something on his clipboard.

"Alright I'll do that."

"Do you want a ride home Tails?" Vanilla asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind?" Tails asked.

"No, not at all. Come on." She said, waving for him to follow her.

"Ok, thanks again doctor." He said as he hopped out the room.

~~~~~153 hours left~~~~~

"Alright, were here!" Cream announced as they pulled up to Tails house.

"Okay, thanks for giving me a lift." Tails thanked them.

"No problem, we wouldn't have wanted you to walk home like that." Vanilla replied.

"Call us if you need anything, ok?" Cream said, still feeling concerned for him.

"Alright, talk to you soon." Tails said as he got out of the car and onto his crutches, "Bye!"

"Bye!" They both said as they drove off.

Tails sighed, and entered his house. But soon after, someone came running up to him, and grabbed his arm.

"Huh…" Tails turned and saw Cream standing there with a very concerned look.

"Are you absolutely sure you're ok, Tails?"

"Yeah Cream… I'll be fine."

She looked very troubled, "Are… are you sure? You could always stay with us…"

"I'll be fine Cream… Trust me."

"T-Tails…" She pulled him into a hug, and almost made him fall over.

"Cream… what… what's wrong?" Tails was very confused, "The doctor said I would be fine…"

"Tails… I'm worried… I-I don't want you to…" She started to cry, and went silent.

"You don't want me to what?" He asked, placing his hand on top her head.

She looked up at him, "I…I gotta go…" She said, and ran off.

Tails was still very confused, but he shrugged it off, and turned back to his house.

"Look at this mess! If I trade places with Cosmo, she'll have to live here, and it will have to be in perfect condition. But… how can I get it like that with my leg messed up..…" He asked himself as he scratched his chin.

"I wonder…" he said as he went to his couch, and pushed it forward, nearly making him fall. It took him awhile, but he eventually picked up a large book that was there.

"I hope these numbers are still good." He said as he flipped through the pages. He stopped at one, and went to get his phone from the drawer. He dialed a number, and after a few rings, "Hello, this is the Swishiness Cleanliness cleaning services, how may we assist you with your cleaning needs?" A voice came on.

"I was wondering if I could hire someone to come over?" Tails asked

"Sure, will this be a single nighter, or a permanent position?"

"I only need someone for today." Tails replied

"Alright, we'll send someone right over. Have a good day." She said and hung up.

Tails looked confused, "How will they send someone over if they don't know where I live?"

He shrugged it off and went to his room. He picked up his wallet from his desk, and verified that there was still a lot of money in it. Right after that, there was a knock at the door.

"That them already?" He asked as he turned back. He opened the door, and found a female cat with yellow fur, who was wearing a jumpsuit that said, 'Swishiness Cleanliness. I'm Veronica.'.

"Hello, did you call for a cleaner?" She asked.

"Yes I did. Are you her?" Tails asked

"Yep, I was already in the area, so I got called over." She said, and entered the house after Tails signaled her in.

"Whoa… you sure let this place go." She said examining the large piles of trash.

"How much do you charge?" Tails asked, pulling the money out of his wallet.

She turned to him and said, " its 30 bucks an hour."

Tails counted his money, "Here's 200 dollars. You can keep whatever left as a tip." He said handing the whole wad of cash to her.

"Wow, thanks!" she said, excepting the payment, "You sure are gener….. hold up… Oh my stars!"

"What, what's wrong?" Tails asked

"Your… your Tails, aren't you? Miles Prower?"

"Uh, yes… I am."

The girl screeched, and latched onto him, "I'm your biggest fan!"

"Oh… cool." but he was really thinking "Oh great…"

She let go and started to hop around, "Its really you! No ones seen you in 5 years, where ya been?"

"Uhh…. well... I've been right here." Tails replied

"Whadaya mean?" She asked.

"Well, I've been in this house for the past 5 years. And I haven't left in 3." Tails explained in dismay.

"B-but… why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." He said softly, and turned away.

"What could be so bad that a great hero like you would lock himself up for?" She asked curiously

"I'm no hero… lets just leave it at that…" he said, crutching over to the door.

"Tails… wait…."

"I gotta go now." He said as he hurried out the door.

Veronica was depressed to see her idol like this. "What could have happened to him? And what did he mean by 'I'm no hero'?" She wondered. "Oh well…" she said, turning around to examine the house. That's when she noticed it, "Why does he have the same picture hanging everywhere?" She asked out loud as she further examined one. "I wonder who this green girl is? She must have been…." She gasped as she realized what this meant, "I wonder what happened to her. She must be why he's acting like this…"


	8. Chapter 8

Taismo: Tails' Choice

Ch.8

Tails walked out from the house, and to a nearby bench. He sat down on it, and began to rub his knee. "What should I do? I want Cosmo to be alive, but I also want her to be happy. If I trade places, she might end up like me, all sad and depressed. Then again, God did say that I would be allowed to stay here as a sprit.. but with limitations. Oh… What am I going to dooo??" Tails was deep in thought. "I need to talk to someone." He decided, "I should talk to Sonic… but, how will I get there?" Tails starred at the brace on his leg for a while, then began to unbuckle it. He slid it off and tried to bend his leg. A searing pain shot through his leg as he did, and he let out a yelp, but it did move. "Alright." He said as he stood up. He grabbed one of his crutches, and started to limp back up to his house. He walked over to an object with a tarp over it by the back, "Alright, I guess I'll get to test this thing." He said as he pulled the tarp off, revealing a motorcycle, with 'heat seeker' written on it. He hopped on top of it, and started the engine. "Lets see what this thing can do!" he said as he pulled the throttle all the way, causing him to shoot off at top speed. "Whoa that's fast!" he yelled as he was nearly blown off of it. He held on as hard as he could, and let off on the throttle until he could keep himself on. "That was incredible!" He said with awe. He pressed a few buttons, and a map projected out from the dash. He zoomed in on an area, then click on a large house in a valley. A large glass dome came up, and covered Tails' whole body. Then, the position of his seat changed, and two jets came out from the back. The sides of the bike folded down and out, into wings, and the wheels retracted into the bike, which now looked like a plane. "That actually worked? Wow!" Tails exclaimed as his new plane flew at top speed to his destination. He was there in only a few seconds, and he dropped his altitude and speed. When he was close to the ground, the plane turned back into a motorcycle, and he pulled up in front of the house. He carefully got off and grabbed his crutch, which he used to limp over to the door. He stood there for a moment, thinking over his plan. "How am I going to tell him this… And… what if doesn't believe me?" Tails took a deep sigh, and knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door swung open, but there was nobody there. "Uh… Hello?"

"Uncle Tails!!" Sable yelled, and grabbed onto his leg, luckily his good one.

"Oh, hey Sable." He replied, and rubbed her head.

"You came to tell me your story! Just like you said."

"Huh… oh, yeah! Right I.. uh, I did!" Tails remembered what he had told her the night before.

"Um… I need to talk to your dad first. Is that ok?" Tails asked

"He's not home right now. But he'll be home soon!" She replied

"What?! He left you here by yourself?" Tails was shocked.

"Well… Rough was supposed to watch me, but she got called to some treasure hunt."

"Treasure hunt?"

"That's what she told me. She called daddy though, and he'll be home soon!"

"Oh, I see. Well, let me come in and I'll finish the story."

"Alright!" She stepped aside and let him in.

She led him into their living room, and he sat down on the couch. He picked Sable up onto his lap, and began to tell her the story.

"Where did I leave off?" He asked her

"It was the last day of the fight!"

"Oh, right… Now, are you sure you want to here this? Its really sad…"

"I wanna hear it!"

Tails sighed, "Alright, well, we were approaching the Metarex planet. We were all getting ready for battle, when Cream ran up to me with an urgent look."

"What's urgent?" Sable asked

"Its, uh… like, she had very important news." Tails explained

"Oh, ok."

"Well, she told me that Cosmo used some weird energy to change into a different form."

"You mean like with daddy and the chaos emeralds?"

"Exactly. So she also said that she was on the Metarex planet… Then, a large white tree appeared from the planet."

"White tree?" Sable looked confused

"Yes, Cosmo was using it to stop the Metarex."

"Okay."

"Well, your dad and Shadow use the chaos emeralds to go super, and they got into my cannon……" Tails began to cry.

"What's wrong uncle Tails?" Sable looked concerned

"The.. the next thing I knew… Cosmo was on my radio. She told me that I had to destroy the planet…" Tails was crying even harder now.

"But… She got off right?"

Tails couldn't take it any more. He was weeping more then he had since that day.

"I-I didn't have a choice! She… she told… told me that….. I-I had to fire the cannon… But… She couldn't leave, and… I-I would have to kill her…"

"What?! Uncle Tails! You didn't do it right?"

Tails was breaking down. He couldn't bear the guilt in his heart. He shook his head, "I…I…..I h-had too… to s-save th-the galaxy… she told me t-to… everyone told me to… and… I-I listened… I fired the cannon… And it.. it….. killed Cosmo!" He felt like he was going to throw up. But, Sable put her arm around Tails neck, and rested her head on Tails chest.

"Uncle Tails… don't be sad. I know she was your friend, but if she wanted it, and you saved the galaxy… then, it was the right thing to do."

Tails had heard this from many people, but it never affected him in any way. But, for some reason, hearing it from Sable lifted him inside. He stopped crying, and felt his body fill with warmth.

"You… you really think so?"

She looked up at him, and he saw that she too, was crying.

"Of course Tails… Think of all the people you saved by doing that."

"But… I-I loved her…"

"Its better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all."

Tails was very confused to how she knew that, "But… It's not… It's very horrible to have lost someone you love…" A few more tears leaked from his eyes.

"She rubbed her head into his chest again, "I wouldn't know…"

Tails thought for a moment, then decided he should ask her. "Hey, Sable."

"Yeah, uncle Tails?"

"If… if you did lose someone you love… and you… you had a chance to bring them back… would you do it?"

"Of course I would!"

"But… what if it meant that… you had to die to do it?"

She looked at him, and scratched her head, "Gee Tails… I'm not sure. "I guess, I would just do what ever I thought was right."

She leaned into him once more, "You should do it Tails. I felt great sadness inside of you while you told me the story. I know how bad you feel, and you should trade places with Cosmo…"

Tails was completely bewildered, and looked like O.o, "How… how did you…"

"I can read minds. Didn't daddy tell you that? Hmm… No, he didn't."

Tails thought he was losing it, and started to feel really dizzy.

"I-I think I need to lay down…"

Sable giggled, "Your fine, Tails! I was effected by chaos radiation before I was born, so I got powers from it."

"Chaos radiation? I guess that would make sense..."Tails said, scratching his chin

"Your silly uncle Tails!" she giggled, "I can also change how people feel too. That's why you feel happy right now."

"Y…you're doing this to me?" Tails asked in disbelief.

She nodded, and Tails asked her, "Can you stop, please? I-I don't want to feel happy…"

"Alright, uncle Tails." She said, and he felt his body go cold again. His heart grew heavy, and tears began to leak out of his eyes again.

"Thanks… You really are amazing."

She giggled, and then the front door opened. "Oh, daddy's home!" She exclaimed, then got off of Tails, and ran to the door.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Daddy!!" Tails heard them, and decided to get up. He slowly began to limp over to the door, when they began to talk, "Daddy, someone's here to see you!"

"What? You're not supposed to answer the door Sable." Sonic said strictly.

"But daddy it was…" Just then, Tails turned the corner, and was in view of Sonic, "Hey, Sonic…" He said weakly.

Sonic starred at him in disbelief, "T-T…Tails?"

Tails nodded, and Sonic noticed that his leg was bandaged, and he was using a crutch to walk. "T..Tails… your… your leg…" He said, pointing at it.

"Yeah… I almost died……" He said softly

"You… you almost died?!?" Sonic couldn't believe it.

"I was about to die… when Cream found me… If…if it weren't for her… I'd be dead right now…."

"Tails… I-I'm so sorry..." Sonic apologized, and was left very confused when Tails smiled.

"Sonic… That was one of the best things that ever happened to me."

Sonic had no idea what he was talking about, "H… how could that be a good thing?"

"That's why I'm here Sonic. Do you have somewhere we can sit and talk?" Tails asked, and Sonic led him into his dinning room, where they all took a seat.

"Ok… After Cream had found me, I…" Just then something very weird happened. Tails could no longer see or hear anything. He all there as was black, and silence. "Wh… what just happened?" He asked, and after looking down realized that he was visible, and his leg was healed.

"What the…"

"Uncle Tails!" Sable yelled and ran up to him.

"S-Sable… Are you doing this?" He asked

She looked up and nodded, "I had to tell you… Don't tell daddy yet."

"Wh… what do you mean?"

"Trust me… It wont end well." She stated, and the next thing he knew, he was back in the dinning room.

"You what, Tails?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"Uh…" Just then, he heard Sables voice say 'dream'.

He looked at her, and nodded. "Well, Sonic. I had this dream…"


	9. Chapter 9

Taismo: Tails' Choice

Ch.9

"What kind of dream?" Sonic asked

"Well… I-I was in heaven… and… Cosmo was there." Tails explained

"Wow, that's weird…" Sonic said

"Yeah… and, well… God gave me a choice." Tails looked up to Sonic, "He told me that if I wanted, I could trade places with her… but I would have to have my best friend kill me…" Tails stated

"…He… he told you… th..that I would have to kill you?" Sonic asked in disbelief

"Well…" Tails sighed, "He said I would have to be killed by the person who cares about me the most."

"Well, that's me!" Sonic pointed at himself.

"Yeah…" Tails sighed.

"What's up buddy? You seem to be confused about something." Sonic pointed out

"I'm just thinking…" Tails said, and lowered his head.

"About what?"

"…What I sh… would do." Tails almost slipped

"Well Tails, you would do whatever you felt was right."

"I know Sonic…" Tails said weakly, "But… how would I convince that person… you, to kill me?"

"Ya got me there bro. I wouldn't ever hurt you… uh, lethally… heh… intentionally…" Sonic rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, but… I would want to trade places with her so bad…" He put his head on the table, "I would do anything for her to be alright…" Tails quietly cried to himself.

Sonic walked over to him, and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry bro… It was just a dream."

"Yeah, right Sonic…" Tails slowly stood up, "Nice talking to ya…" He said, and started to limp towards the door.

"Uncle Tails, wait!" Sable shouted, and ran over to him.

"What's wrong, Sable?" Tails asked and turned to her.

She looked at her hand, and then at Tails' leg. She then slowly extended it towards his leg, and he backed off slightly.

"What are you…"

"Trust me, uncle Tails…" She said, and touched the bandaged part of his leg. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"What's she doing Sonic?" Tails turned to him.

Sonic just shrugged, "No clue."

Sable began to breathe deeply, and her body began to glow.

"Umm… Sonic?"

"I've never seen her like this." Sonic stated, as Sables' body began to glow brighter.

Her breaths became very sharp as the light grew brighter.

"Uhh… Sable…?" Tails looked down at her, and all the light transferred from her body to his. Tails was looking at himself in awe as his body glowed.

"Sable, what did you…" Tails stopped as he noticed that she had passed out in front of him.

"Oh no!!" Sonic yelled, and ran over to her, "Sable…" he picked up her body, and hugged her close.

"Sonic, what's happening?!" Tails asked

"…Sable…." Sonic said weakly as he stroked her hair.

All the light in Tails' body moved to his leg, then condensed to his knee.

"What's going on?!" He asked as the light began to disappear.

Sonic ran off with Sable, and Tails was left in confusion.

"Wh…what did she do?" He asked as the light completely disappeared

He carefully started to run his fingers along his leg, up to his knee, when he very slowly applied pressure to the wounded area.

"That can't be…" He said as he quickly removed his bandages to reveal that his leg was completely healed.

Tails stared widely at his leg, and tried to bend it. It moved completely back, and then forwards painlessly.

"Wow…" Tails looked up, "I hope she's ok…" He said, and ran off in the direction Sonic went.

He turned around a corner, and up some stairs to an open door. He ran in, and saw Sonic sitting next to Sable, who had regained consciousness.

"Sable, are you alright?!" He asked as he ran up to her.

"Yes Tails… I'm fine." She said, and slowly sat up, "What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How did you heal me?" Tails asked

She giggled weakly, "I have psychic powers, remember?"

"Of course I do."

"But Sable, I never knew you could heal people." Sonic said as he laid her back down.

"Yeah, I kept it secret for some reason." She admitted, "But it takes a lot of strength. That's why I'm like this." She stated

Sonic looked up at Tails, "Hey bro, I need to take care of Sabe right now. Can you come back a little later so we can talk about that dream some more?"

"Sure Sonic, no problem." Tails said, and turned towards the door.

"Bye Sonic. And Sable, thank you again. I'll see you soon."

"You're welcome uncle Tails. See ya." Sable said as Sonic stood up from beside her.  
He turned towards Tails, and walked up to him.

"Sonic?"

"I'm sorry bro… I wont hurt you anymore…" Sonic hugged him, "Thanks for forgiving me."

"Of course, Sonic. You're my best friend, and I could never stay mad at you." Tails hugged him back.

"Alright." Sonic let go, "Talk to you tomorrow maybe?"

"You betcha!" Tails said, and walked out the door waving, "I'll see you both then."

--back at Tails house—

Tails had just but the heatseeker back where it was, and walked up to the door.

"Whoa! This place looks amazing!!" Tails shouted upon entering, "Veronica sure let herself go!

He continued to marvel at the clean state his house was in. He walked from room to room admiring the work, until he went to check his bedroom. Every other room had its door closed, and the light off, except his bedroom where the door was ajar, and the light was on. He slowly walked up to the door, and pushed it carefully.

"Uh… hello?"

He slowly walked in, and saw Veronica sitting on his bed. She was holding something in her one hand, and rubbing her arm with the other.

"Veronica? What are you still doing here?" Tails asked as he walked over to her.

She looked up at him, and he noticed she was crying.

"What's wrong, Veronica?"

"T-Tails… who was she?" She asked carefully

"Who was who?" He asked, and noticed she was holding the picture of him and Cosmo.

"Oh…. You mean Cosmo…" Tails sighed, and lowered his head, "I don't wanna talk about her…"

"Why not, Tails?" Veronica asked, but didn't receive and answer.

She very cautiously reached out, and grabbed his hand, "Please, just tell me who she was, and what happened to her."

Tails sighed again, and Veronica tugged his arm as a signal for him to sit next to her.

He hesitated momentarily, but decided to accept the offer. Once sitting next to her, he started to explain.

"Well…her name was Cosmo… And she… she was the only person I ever truly loved…" Tails looked away

Veronica tried to comfort him by putting her arm around his shoulder, but he shook her off.

"Well… can you tell me what happened to her?"

Tails began to cry, and his breaths became very shaky.

"Please…"

"I-I… I killed her…" Tails admitted

"Wha…what!?!" Veronica jumped, "You…you killed her?!?!"

Tails slowly nodded

"But, why?!"

"She… she told me too… She said I had to… So that the galaxy wouldn't be destroyed…" Tails sighed, and moved away from Veronica

"So… she sacrificed herself?" She hesitantly asked

Tails nodded again, as hot tears streamed down his face, "I shouldn't have done it though… I shouldn't have shot her…I should have waited…" Tails said breathlessly as he wept.

Veronica stood up and walked over to where he had moved. She sat back down next to him, and hugged him gently.

"Don't cry Tails… If it was a sacrifice…" She started, but Tails interrupted.

"NO!! I shouldn't have done it… its all my fault she's gone… She didn't have to sacrifice herself… She didn't….She didn't…." Tails said until he was out of breath

Veronica pulled him into her slightly, and he tried to pull away.

"Tails… I'm sorry… I never knew you had to do something like that… If I had known, then I wouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

Tails seemed to lose his strength, and fell into her.

"Cosmo! I'm gonna get you back!! I promise you, Cosmo! I'll give my life for yours!!!" Tails cried into Veronica

"Tails… what are you talking about? Giving your life wont bring her back."

"No, your wrong! I almost died, I talked to God. He told me that I could trade my life for hers, and I'm going to!!!!" Tails shouted at her

"Did… did you really?" Veronica asked with a hint of disbelief

Tails couldn't make words, so he nodded slowly as he wept into her.

"Then do it, Tails. You really care about this girl. I can see that you honestly loved her, Cosmo, and I know that it would be the right choice to give her another chance. And, don't worry about your friends, or others like myself. Sure, we'll all miss you, but you will be in a better place. And you will have peace in knowing that you could give back the life of the woman you love." She hugged him close, "Just make sure, Tails, that you think of what she would want. I never knew Cosmo, so I can't help you with that. But, make sure you think that over. Make sure you know that she would want you to give up everything for her before you do."

Tails thought for a moment, "You're right. I think more about what she would want."

"Well, I'll leave you to that." She said and slowly stood up, "I'll be seeing you Tails… maybe." She slightly waved, and left Tails to his thinking.


	10. Chapter 10

Taismo: Tails Choice

Ch.10

From the time that Veronica left, 'til his alarm went off, Tails had spent the whole night thinking over what he should do.

He knew that he wanted Cosmo to be happy, but he wasn't sure if she would be happy If he traded places with her. He also wasn't sure about Sonic, and how he could get him to kill him. He figured the only way would be to piss him off somehow. But he didn't know how he would do that.

He eventually turned his alarm off, and stood up with a sigh. He walked over to his curtains, and pulled them open. He stared out into the sky, as he did every morning, only this time he prayed for Cosmo. He prayed that he would make the right decision for her, and that she would be happy, no matter what.

When he was done, he closed his eyes and turned around. He was picturing Cosmo in his mind. Just a random image of her standing in front of him, giving him a smile.

He stood there, smiling back, with tears rolling down his muzzle.

"Oh, Cosmo…" He sighed

"Yes, Tails?" He heard someone ask

His eyes instantly thrust open, and he saw Cosmo standing in front of him, exactly as he pictured.

"C-C-C…Cosmo?!?!" He shouted in disbelief, and jumped back so far that he fell out the window.

"Tails!!" Cosmo ran to help him up. She reached her hand out the window, and Tails just stared at it.

"Tails, its really me. Just take my hand and I'll help you up." She told him

After a short hesitation, Tails grabbed her hand and she pulled him up to his feet, and into the room.

"C-Cosmo? H-how are you here?!" Tails was still in disbelief

"I was allowed a few hours so that I could help you with your choice." She explained.

"Cosmo…" Tails said weakly, and hugged her with all of his strength.

She returned the hug, and the both cried into each other.

"Cosmo… I miss you so much… I love you more then you could know…" Tails wept

"I miss you too Tails. And I love you too. I do know how much you love me, Tails. I know everything now that I'm… well…" Cosmo hesitated to finish

Tails didn't say anything, he just continued to cry into her.

"Tails, are you okay?" She asked, but he was crying so hard that he couldn't answer.

Seeing this made her cry that much too. They held each other and cried for each other for what seemed to be an hour.

"Tails… I don't have a lot of time… Maybe we could go talk about your choice in the living room?" She offered.

Tails pulled back from her, and after sniffling a few times, and wiping his tears away he said, "Ok Cosmo… lets do that…"

They both exited his bedroom, and walked into the living room. Cosmo sat down first at the end of his couch, and Tails sat next to her. But, he sat down on something that let out a scream and pushed him off.

"What the?!" He stood back up and saw Veronica lying on the couch.

She stretched, and sat up, "Hi Tails… Sorry I crashed here. My car broke down and I had no where else to go…"

"That's alright, Veronica. Hey, I want you to meet someone." Tails presented Cosmo to her.

"Hey, you look kinda like… AHH!!!" She jumped back and flipped over the couch.

"Oh gosh. Are you ok?" Cosmo asked and looked over the couch to see if she was ok.

"You're… you're…you're…you're…" Veronica stuttered

"I'm Cosmo." She said

Veronica took a deep breath, "AHHH!!!!!" She jumped up and ran off, but tripped and faceplanted the ground.

"You ok?" Tails asked and helped her up

"She's… she's… she's supposed to be… d-d-dead…" Veronica pointed at her

"Well that's not very nice." Cosmo stated and folded her arms

"Are… are you a…a…" Veronica couldn't finish

"A ghost?" Cosmo asked

Veronica nodded, and Cosmo replied with, "Yes, I guess you could say I'm a ghost."

Veronica stared blankly at her as she panted with fear.

"Who is this girl?" Cosmo asked Tails

"Well, she is… was my maid." Tails explained

"HEY!! I am not a maid! I am a professional house cleaner!"

"Isn't that the definition of a maid?" Cosmo pointed out.

"Well, who asked you?!" Veronica shouted.

"Calm down, Veronica." Tails helped her back up, "Don't be so mean to Cosmo."

"I'm sorry Tails… I don't know what came over me…" She apologized

"Don't apologize to me." Tails said to her

"Right. I'm sorry Cosmo. I didn't mean to be so mean…" Veronica lowered her head

"Don't worry about it." Cosmo stood up and placed her hand on Veronicas' shoulder, "You were just a little freaked out."

"Yeah, I guess so…" Veronica sighed

"If you don't mind though, we were just about to talk about my choice. So…" Tails started but Cosmo interrupted.

"What's wrong with her being here?"

"Oh, uh… nothing I guess. I just thought you might want to talk alone…" Tails said and offered both girls a seat. Veronica sat on the end, and Cosmo sat in the middle. So, Tails took his seat next to Cosmo, and they leaned into each other.

They seemed to sit there forever to Veronica.

"Are you to gonna stop cuddling and get down to business?"

They both sighed, and Cosmo said, "She's right, Tails. We should start talking about this."

"Yeah you're right… Ok first things first." He looked at Cosmo, "Cosmo, do you want to be alive again?" Tails asked

The question seemed to stun Cosmo, and she sat motionless thinking it over.

"Well… yes…" Cosmo hesitated

"Well that's settled. Now, how do I get Sonic to kill me?" Tails asked

"Tails, I said that I wanted to be alive… Not have you give your life so I can come back." Cosmo explained

"Well, Cosmo… I-I… Cosmo…" Tails sighed, "I want to give my life for you, Cosmo. There's nothing left for me… I've avoided everyone for years… I can't fly… The only people who still care about me are Cream and Sonic…"

"I care about you…" Veronica said weakly

Tails sighed again and began to cry.

Cosmo hugged him tight, and he leaned into her as he cried.

"Tails… I'm sure that…"

"No!! There is nothing left for me! All I want now is for you to be ok… to be alive…" Tails finished breathlessly

"Tails…" Cosmo cried into him, "But… giving up your life?"

"Cosmo… its worth it… you're worth it… I love you Cosmo…" Tails couldn't handle the pain in his heart, "And its my fault… I killed you… I stole your life Cosmo… now, I'll give it back…"

"Tails… I sacrificed myself… you didn't steal my life…" Cosmo tried to reassure him.

"Yes!! I did! I didn't have to shot you… I would have figured something else out!!!" Tails shouted

"Tails…" Cosmo sighed and tears leaked from her eyes, "I didn't want for it to end up like this…" She said weakly, "I had to do it though… I saved the entire galaxy…"

Tails was crying so hard that he couldn't keep his eyes open. He sniffled a few times, and wrapped his arms around Cosmo.

"I-I…I love you Cosmo… I'm going to do this… I'm giving up my life…Don't try to stop me, it won't matter. I have to do this Cosmo… for you… my love…"

Cosmo was speechless, all she could do was hug him tighter and cry with him.

Veronica stood up and walked away to give them some privacy.

They continued to cry with each other until it was late into 11.

"Tails…" Cosmo said weakly under her tears, "I'll probably have to leave soon…"

Tails didn't respond. He couldn't. All he could do was cry into her, as the pain he felt grew heavier.

She patted him on the back, "Don't worry, my love… It will all be ok…" She said very weakly

Tails lifted his head up and grabbed her head. He pulled it into his and kissed her very passionately for a long time.

"Cosmo… I love you with every once of my soul… I hope you will have more fun when you return then I did…" Tails said, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Tails… I…I…" She blushed

Tails moved in and kissed her one more time.

"Cosmo, I…" He started, but her body began to glow and he knew what that meant.

"Tails… I'm sorry, but…" Cosmo started, but was also interrupted.

Tails pulled her up to him, and kissed her as passionately as he could. He held on to her tight, and kissed her over and over again.

"Don't be sorry, my love. I understand… Be ready to come back to life, Cosmo. I've made my choice, now… I just have to act on it…"

"Tails…" was the last thing Cosmo said before she disappeared.

Tails slowly laid down on the couch, and cried to himself…


	11. Chapter 11

Taismo: Tails choice

Ch. 11

Tails was crying still, though he wasn't sure why. He didn't know if he was crying for Cosmo, or because he had just lost her again, or even if he was crying for himself. He also thought he might be crying out of happiness, knowing that he was going to let Cosmo come back to life, but he wasn't sure. He just lay on his couch, crying as he starred out the window, until someone came up and placed their hand on his arm.

"Are you going to be okay, Tails?" Veronica asked

"Yeah… I will…" He said softly

"You want to talk about it?" She asked

"No… I'll be fine…" He said and slowly sat up

Veronica sat down next to him, and put her arm around his shoulder, "Do you want to tell me about Cosmo?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to talk about her? Who she was, what she did, the things you did together?" Veronica explained

Tails shook his head, "I…I don't really…"

"I find it helps…" Veronica interrupted, "I've found that talking about it really helps, Tails…"

"Well… it doesn't help me… I can't talk about her… I loved her… she loved me… I killed her… and now… now I'm going to trade my life for hers… so she can be happy… like she always wanted…" Tails said and his crying became worse.

"What do you mean 'like she always wanted'? Wasn't she happy with you?" Veronica pondered

"I…I was never… I was never strong enough to tell her how I felt… And… well… She wasn't with me much… At least, not alone with me…" Tails explained

"Well, she still was probably happy. Why wouldn't she be?"

"Well…" Tails sighed, "She lost everything… she was the last of her people… And, well… she was the only one to escape when they were attacked…"

"So she blamed herself?" Veronica asked

Tails nodded, "She felt that she always brought pain and destruction… she thought that we wouldn't want her to be with us… But that wasn't true. She never brought us pain or destruction. Nothing that happened was ever her fault. We all wanted her there, with us. And of course, I wanted her there… by my side… to help me… like she always did…" Tails said softly

After a few seconds of them sitting there, he heard Cosmos' voice whispering 'Thank you, Tails.' into his ear.

Tails stopped crying and smiled, "You're welcome, Cosmo."

"Um… Tails… she's not here." Veronica pointed out

"No, she's always here… with me." Tails stated, and before Veronica could say something, he asked, "Alright, wanna help me make a plan?"

"Um… sure, why not. A plan for what?" Veronica asked back

"How to make Sonic kill me."

"Uh, are you sure it's Sonic who has to kill you?"

"Well, he's been my best friend since I was 4. The only one who would care about me more then him would be Cosmo." Tails stated

"Ok, so… how to make Sonic kill you…" Veronica scratched her chin

"I was thinking I could make him mad somehow." Tails said

"Well… You might wanna try something else first. That way if it doesn't work, it'll be easier to try a different way." Veronica suggested

"Yeah, I guess that's true…"

"Hey, what are you going to have him kill you with?" veronica asked

"Hmmm…" Tails thought for a second.

He then stood up, and walked over to his desk. He opened a drawer with some different boxes in it. He pulled out the biggest one, which had 'hmph' written on the top. He then sat back down on his couch, and reached his hand under it. He pulled out another box with 'hmph' written on it.

"What are those?" Veronica asked

"Even though I never left home, my friends would always leave me presents on my birthday. After Shadow came back, they made him give me presents too. I never opened them because I knew what was in them, and never wanted to have what they were. But, I kept them just in case I needed them." Tails told her

"What are they?" Veronica asked, and he went to open one. She gasped as she saw what was inside. It was a handgun, a black, fully loaded handgun.

"I can have him shoot me with this…" Tails sighed, and pulled out the gun

"Umm… can you put that away? I don't like guns…" Veronica moved away from him slightly

Tails sighed and put it back in the box, "You think I like them…"

"Alright… so you think I should try something else before I piss him off?" Tails asked

"Yes… and I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"Well… you could say you don't want to live anymore…" She looked up at him, "You could say that the pain and guilt inside of you is too unbearable, and you just want it to end…"

"That might work… but what if he asks why I don't just do it myself?" Tails wondered

"Well that's simple." Veronica stated, "Just say you want to be with Cosmo, in heaven."

"Um… How does that make it so I couldn't do it myself?" Tails was confused

"You don't know?" She was surprised when he shook his head, "Well… suicide is a mortal sin… you wouldn't be allowed into heaven for killing yourself."

Tails sat for a moment thinking to himself, "Well… its worth a try…"

"Alright then… Good luck, Tails." She said as he stood up

"Hey, Veronica… will you look after Cosmo for me? Make sure she's ok and everything?" Tails asked, "You've just been so much help for me…"

"Of course, Tails. I'll check in on her for ya." She said softly

"Hey, one more thing."

"What's that?"

"You said that you found that talking about it really helps. What did you mean?" Tails asked

Veronica looked stunned, and a few tears began rolling down her face, "Oh… I-I…" She sighed, "You see, Tails… we're not that different… A few years ago… my husband died…"

Tails was shocked, "You…your husband died?!"

Veronica nodded slowly, "We…we were in a car accident…"

"That's horrible… I'm sorry, Veronica."

She started crying more, but she wiped away the tears and took a deep breath, "T-Tails… I can only imagine how much you cared for Cosmo… I lost the one I loved, and soon got over it… But you've been living in misery ever since Cosmo died… Go, Tails… Go and get her back." Veronica stood up and pointed at the door.

Tails nodded and ran out the door with his gun in hand. He ran all the way to his workshop, hopped into the X-Tornado, and took off for Sonics' house.


	12. Chapter 12

Taismo: Tails' Choice

Ch12

"Hey Sable, ready for some chili dogs?" Sonic asked as he dumped chili on some hot dogs.

"Oh boy! I sure am!" Sable began to jump in her seat.

Sonic chuckled as he placed the plate in front of her. She clapped her hands together and waited for her dad to sit down with his own plate before they both chowed down.

"Wow, dad… this is great!"

"Sable… don't chew with your mouth full." Sonic instructed as he chewed

"But you're doing it daddy…" Sable whined

"Well, I'm an adult." Sonic said as he swallowed the whole dog.

Sable sighed, "Daddy…"

She soon finished off her own dog, and Sonic took both plates to the sink. He put them in, and turned the water on.

"You know, Sable… Tails was acting kinda strange yesterday. Don't cha think?"

"Umm… no… I don't think he was hidin, I-I mean acting strange…" Sable slapped herself as she slipped

"What was he hiding, Sable?" Sonic walked up to her

"Uhh… nothing daddy…" She blushed

"Sable…" He began to tap his foot

"Honest… he told you everything…"

"Honey, lying is very bad." Sonic shook his finger at her

"Well, if you don't believe me, then ask Tails yourself." Sable said and folded her arms

"Sable, I'm not gonna go bug Tails just because…" Sonic stopped as he heard the X-Tornado fly over their house.

"See, now go ask him." Sable teased him

"Fine!" Sonic walked over to the door.

Sable started laughing, but when she sensed Tails, she instantly turned very sad, "H-He's gonna try and get daddy to kill him today…" She whispered to herself and walked over to the door next to her dad.

Sonic opened the door, and Tails was standing there with a blank expression

"T-Tails… what's up?" Sonic asked

Tails continued to stand there, staring at the ground.

"Tails?"

"Sonic… do you have somewhere private we can talk?" Tails asked still without moving

"Uh… yeah. Come in." Sonic stepped back

Tails slowly followed him without raising his head. Sonic lead him into a small room extending off the house, and closed the door telling Sable to wait outside.

"Tails… what's this about?" Sonic asked

"Sonic… I-I… Sonic…" Tails slowly looked up to him, "I can't take it Sonic…" He started to cry, "I can't take this pain…"

"I thought Sabe fixed your pain…" Sonic pointed out

"Not that pain… The pain from Cosmo…"

"Oh… Well, buddy… what do you want me to do?"

"There's only one thing to do… Sonic…" Tails slowly reached behind him

"Well… do you want to talk about it? Maybe you should see a pro though… I could take you to someone." Sonic offered.

"No… talking won't help… there's only one thing that can help…" Tails gripped his gun

"Well what's that bud?"

Tails quickly pulled the gun out and pointed it at Sonic.

"T-T-Tails… Wha…what are…. What are you doing?!?" Sonic back up into the wall

"Sonic… there's only one thing that can help me…" Tails said again and approached Sonic while pointing the gun at him

"T-Tails, killing me won't help you…" Sonics' eyes widened

Tails didn't say anything and stopped inches away from his best friend, with the gun pointed at his head.

"Tails, please don't! Think about Amy and Sable…" Sonic pleaded even though he knew he could easily take Tails down

Tails spun the gun around and placed the butt in his hand, "Sonic…" He pulled Sonics' hand with the gun in it to his head, "Kill me Sonic… make it stop…"

Sonic was so shocked he couldn't speak, "T…Ta…Tails…"

"Sonic… please!! Make the pain go away!!!" Tails shouted

"Tails…buddy… this won't help you…"

"Yes it will Sonic!!! I'll finally be with Cosmo again!! Please, Sonic… pull the trigger… Sonic… I'm begging you… end my guilt…" Tails pleaded as he cried

"No…Tails, I won't kill you…" Sonic dropped the gun

"Sonic…" Tails fell to his knees, "Please… Sonic…"

"NO TAILS!!!" Sonic slapped him, "Get a hold of yourself!!"

Tails was crying profusely now, and couldn't speak at all.

"Tails, I'm taking you to see someone, right now!" Sonic shouted and grabbed Tails by the arm. He kicked open the door, and pulled him out.

"No… Sonic… I have to tell you something." Tails pulled back

"Tails, I don't care. You're messed up!!" Sonic yelled and yanked his arm

"Daddy! Stop it!!" Sable yelled and started pulling on Tails

"Sable… Tails is having problems right now… I have to…"

"No daddy!! You have to listen to him!" Sable yelled

"Fine!!! What the hell do you want to tell me, Tails?!?!" Sonic shouted

"Sonic… you know that dream I told you about?" Tails asked

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Sonic… it wasn't a dream…"


	13. Chapter 13

Taismo Tails Choice

Ch. 13

"What the hell do you mean it wasn't a dream?!?" Sonic shouted

"It really happened, Sonic… I was really in heaven… I saw Cosmo… And God gave me the choice to trade places with her." Tails explained

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Tails." Sonic started to drag him towards the door again

"Daddy, he's telling the truth. I can tell!" Sable tried to convince him.

"That's impossible, Sable. There's no way that really happened." Sonic kicked his front door open.

"Sonic… its true… you have to kill me… so Cosmo can come back…" Tails finally pulled away

"No, Tails!! It's not true, I won't kill you, and Cosmo isn't ever coming back!!!" Sonic yelled at him.

"Sonic, its all true! And Cosmo is coming back!!! You obviously don't give a damn about me, so get it over with! Just kill me!!" Tails shouted

"No Tails!! I won't kill you!! And what do you know?! Of course I give a damn about you!! You're my best fricken friend!!" Sonic shouted back

"If you were my best friend, then you would kill me and let Cosmo come back!!"

"Shut up, Tails!!! She isn't coming back!!"

"Yes she is, Sonic!!"

"No she isn't!!! She's dead, Tails!"

"I know that! God's letting her come back!! I just need you to kill me!!!"

"I'm not going to kill you!!!!!"

"JUST DO IT!!!!!!!!"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!"

"YES!!!!!!"

"I WON'T KILL YOU!!!!!!"

"YOU HAVE TOO!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sable yelled as loud as she could.

"Sable, don't you tell me…" Sonic started but Sable threw him back with her powers

"Daddy, you have to kill him!!! It's what he wants, and if you're his friend, then you'll do it!!" Sable shouted at him

"Oh, you did it now, Sable. You are in so much trouble!" Sonic stood up and slowly walked over to her, "Who do you think you are?! You can't just…"

"Shut up, Daddy!! You have to kill, Tails!! He wants to let Cosmo have another chance… You have to let him give it to her!!" She yelled at him

"That's it… You're gonna get it now!" Sonic ran over to her and picked her up, "I'm not killing Tails, and you don't get to talk to me like that! Tails, you wait here!!" Sonic yelled and ran in the house with Sable

"Sable…" Tails sighed and turned for the X-Tornado. He was about to jump into the cockpit when he heard a loud bang. He quickly turned and ran over to the house. He could hear things shattering and loud thumps from inside.

"Oh no… SABLE!!!" He yelled and ran into the house, "Sable?! Can you hear me?!?"

"I'm over here… Tails…" He heard her say weakly from her room

Tails ran over there, and found Sable huddled up crying in the hallway.

"Sable… are you okay? What did he do to you?" Tails asked as he knelt down next to her

"…N…nothing…" She muttered

"Then… what was all that…"

"He was going to hurt me… badly… I didn't have a choice…" She started to cry even more

"What are you talking about?" Tails asked, and she pointed into her room

Tails cautiously stood up and opened the door, "Uhh… Sonic?"

He slowly began to look around, and found Sonic lying on the ground.

"Sonic!" Tails gasped and ran over to him

He turned him over, and saw that his face was bruised pretty badly, and he was bleeding.

"Sable… what did you do…" Tails continued to examine him, and gasped once more

"N-No… Sonic… you… you were going to…" Tails starred widely at the object in his hand.

"You… you were… you were going to shoot your own daughter…" Tails stepped away from him

"Sonic…" He sighed and turned back to the door. He walked out and found Sable in the same position.

He looked back, still stunned by what he saw, "Sable… I-I'm so sorry… this is all my fault…" Tails said and slowly looked over to her. She was crying so hard she could respond.

"Come on…" He slowly picked her up, "I'll take you to my place…"


	14. Chapter 14

Taismo Tails Choice

Ch. 14

Tails was still in complete shock from what just happened. He looked back and saw that Sable was still huddled in a ball, crying.

"Sable… I-I don't know what to say… this is all my fault… I'm so sorry…" Tails sighed when she didn't respond.

i"Damn it!! Why did I have to do that at their house?! I'm so stupid!!"/i Tails smashed his head back.

Tails sighed again as they approached his house, "Get ready to land…" He said weakly and brought the Tornado down.

He slowly opened the cockpit and un-strapped himself, then got into the back and un-strapped Sable.

"Come on…" He gently picked her up, "Lets go call your mom…" He said and jumped out to the ground.

"Tails…" She said weakly and hugged him, "Don't call her… you can't tell her…"

"I have to, Sable… I'm sorry…" He sighed and walked up to his door.

He slowly opened it and called out, "Veronica… are you still here?"

"Yes, Tails. I'm in the kitchen. I'm guessing it didn't go so well?" She shouted back

"No… It went very wrong…" Tails sighed again and closed the door

"That's to bad." He heard her say

"Listen… could you come out here for a second?" Tails asked

"Uhh… yeah… coming." She came out to the living room, "Whats up… Um… who's that?"

"This is Sable… She's Sonics' kid…" Tails told her

"Um… why's she crying?" Veronica asked

"She… um… Sonic… uh… Sonic…" Tails walked over to her, "Sonic… he…he tried to kill her…" Tails whispered to her

"He… he what?!?!" She shouted and jumped back

"Shhh… don't freak her out." Tails was concerned for Sable

"Oh… sorry." Veronica calmed down, "But… why would he…"

"Its my fault…" Tails interrupted

"How is it your fault?" Veronica asked

"I'll tell you later… Can you watch her for me? I'm gonna go call Amy." Tails asked

"Oh, of course." She took Sable from his arms, "I'll take care of her."

"Thanks…" Tails said and walked over to the desk with his phone in it and pulled it out, "I'll only be a few minutes…" He said and walked into his room.

"Huh…." Tails sighed and flipped his phone open. He slowly dialed Amy's number, assuming she had the same one, and waited as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Amy… it's Tails…"

"Oh, Tails… Hold on a second."

i "Hey be quiet, its him…"/i He heard her say

"Ok, what's up?"

"Amy…" Tails sighed

"What's wrong, Tails?"

"Amy… Sonic… he… he tried to kill Sable…" Tails slapped himself for saying it like that

"He… he WHAT?!?!?"

"He… he tried to shoot her…"

"I'm gonna kill him!!! What the hell was he doing?!?"

"It… it was my fault… I made him angry… I had the gun with me…"

"Why the hell did you have a gun?!?"

"I… I wanted Sonic to kill me…"

The other end went silent

"Amy… I have Sable here. You should come get her."

"O…Ok… Tails… I'll be right there…" She hung up

Tails closed his phone and threw it on his bed. He slowly turned around and opened the door.

"Veronica… is she ok?" He asked as he walked into the living room

"Yeah… She seems to have fallen asleep." She said as she held her in her lap on the couch.

"That's good… It must have been horrible for her…" Tails said as he sat down next to them. He sighed again and started to stroke Sable's hair.

"What happened to Sonic?" Veronica asked

"Sable took him out… before he could hurt her…" Tails said and looked up to Veronica

"This little girl took out Sonic?" She asked in disbelief

"Yeah… she has psychic powers…" Tails explained

"Ah… I see." Veronica said and looked back down at Sable, "Who could ever want to hurt such a precious little girl?" She wiped the tears off Sables' face

"It's my fault… I made him angry… we were yelling… And Sable tried to help me by yelling at him too… He only got more angry…" Tails looked away

Veronica took a deep breath, "I'm sorry this happened… Now it's gonna be really hard too…"

"I know…" Tails sighed, "But lets not worry about that."

"Alright." Veronica looked away, "Hey… I was cooking dinner when you came in… Would you mind holding Sable for me while I go finish?" Veronica asked

"No, not at all…" Tails said and slid Sable of Veronicas' lap and onto his, "Did you say dinner? What time is it?"

"It six o'clock."

"It's six already?" Tails shook his head and looked down ay Sable. She was shivering and tears were still leaking from her eyes.

"I…I'm sorry…" He started to cry

Veronica patted him on the back, and left for the kitchen

Tails continued to look at Sable and sighed again. He stood up, and carried her into his bedroom, "You'll be better off in here…" He said as he laid her down on his bed. He pulled his blanket over her, and turned to leave.

"…Uncle Tails?" He heard Sable yawn

"I'm here, Sable." He turned back around

"Don't leave me uncle Tails…" She said softly

"Don't worry, Sable… I won't leave you." He said and walked over to the bed

"Tails… will you lay here with me until my mom comes?" She asked

Tails gave her a comforting smile, "Of course I will." He said and laid down next to her

"I'm sorry uncle Tails… Sorry daddy wouldn't kill you…"

Tails chuckled slightly, "That's ok, Sable… But… why… why did he try to hurt you?"

"He wasn't trying to…"

"What do you mean?"

"Grab my hand." Sable held out her hand.

"Why?"

"I'll show you what I saw…" Sable explained

"Alright…" Tails grabbed onto her hand.

"Whoa… I'm in Sonics' house…" Tails said as he looked around

"DADDY PUT ME DOWN!!!!" He heard Sable yell

"Stop yelling, Sable!! You're only making it worse for yourself." Sonic said and Tails saw him walk by holding Sable.

He quickly chased after them, and turned with them into Sables' room.

"Why are you yelling at me? Why did you attack me?! I'm your father!! You don't do that to me!" Sonic yelled at her

"I was only trying to help uncle Tails…" Sable folded her arms

"Tails is psychotic!! He doesn't need your help, he needs a shrinks!!" Sonic yelled at her again

"He isn't psychotic!! He is telling the truth!!!" Sable yelled back

"Stop yelling at me!" Sonic slapped her

"Ow… Daddy… that hurt…" She started to cry

"I barely touched you." Sonic defended himself

Sable looked like she was very angry, "What do you mean 'barely touched me?! That hurt!!" Sable yelled and pushed him back with her mind

"Stop using your powers on me!!!" Sonic shouted at her

"I will if you take this and go kill Tails!!" Sable jumped up and pulled out Tails' gun, which she had picked up, "Go do it!!" She yelled and pointed it at him.

"Sable!!!" He quickly ripped it out of her hand, "Don't you ever touch a gun, Sable! There dangerous, you could have shot yourself, or even shot me!!"

"It's always about you, isn't it?!?" Sable shouted

"That's it!!" Sonic slapped her so hard she fell over, "You don't ever yell at me again, you hear?!?!" Sonic started waving the gun around, "You need to stop thinking you're in charge, and act like a normal child!!!" Sonic was still waving it around, "You aren't in control, Sable!! You can't just…"

buBANG!!!/b/u

"Oh…. Oh my God… Sable!!!" Sonic ran over to her, "Sable!!! Are… are you ok… Sable… SABLE!!!!!!!!"

Tails was back in his bed now

"I… I had to stop him… So I used my powers to hit him in the head with the gun…" Sable hugged Tails and cried into him, "I didn't want to hurt daddy… but I had too!!"

"Sable… he'll be ok… Don't worry about it. And I'm sure he'll understand…" Tails tried to comfort her.

"Uncle Tails… Are… are you really sure?" Sable looked up at him

"Of course I am, sweetie." He hugged her back, "You're his daughter. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Thanks uncle Tails… I love you." She rubbed her head into his fur

Hearing those words seemed to stun Tails, and he didn't know what to say.

"Uncle Tails?" She looked up at him

"Thank you, Sable… I love you too." He said and smiled at her

"Umm… you're welcome…" Sable rested her head on Tails' arm, "Do you mind if I go back to sleep?" She yawned

"No, go ahead." Tails said and replaced his arm with his one of his tails, "There, that should be a little softer."

"Thank you uncle Tails." She giggled, "Good night." She yawned again and closed her eyes.

"Good night…" He said and wrapped his arm around her.

"Awww…. Would you look at that?" Veronica said from the doorway, "You should see how cute this is."

Tails giggled, "Well, you could always take a picture."

"That's a good idea." She said and pulled a camera from her pocket

"N-No… I was kidding." Tails waved his hand in the air

"Come on… One picture. It'll be a cute memory that Cosmo can look on."

Tails sighed and but his hand down, "Alright… For Cosmo…" He said

"Ok, but you need to act like you're asleep."

"I'm not doing that."

"Come oooonn." She egged him on

"Fine." He sighed and put his head down next to Sables' with his eyes closed.

"That's better. Now… where's a good angle?" She asked her self and walked round the room, "Perfect." She said and took the picture, "You can get back up now, Tails." She said but he didn't move, "Tails?" She poked his foot, "Huh… he fell asleep…" She shrugged and pulled his shoes off, "No use in getting the bed dirty." She said and walked out.

"Now… I guess I'm having dinner alone." She said and started to walk to the kitchen when.

"Tails!!" Someone started banging on the door, "Tails, open up!!! It's me, Amy!!"

Veronica quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"Where's Sable?!!? Is she ok?!" Amy yelled and ran in the house

"Amy, calm down she's fine."

"Where is she?! I want to see her!" Amy was franticly looking around

"Amy, she's with Tails… They're asleep." Veronica explained

"Oh… ok… I'll um… I'll just wait then…" Amy started pacing back and forth

"Calm down… She's fine."

"How do you know that?! She's probably scared and confused… Oh, and that Sonic… I'm gonna kill him!!!"

"Shh… don't wake them up."

"Right, right… can't wake them up… they're asleep… I shouldn't wake them up if they're asleep. But… what if she needs me… what if she is crying for me right now…" Amy was running in circles

"Amy, Amy… Calm down. She's fine. She's not crying. And Tails is taking good care of her." Veronica grabbed Amy by the arms, "So I think you should sit down and relax."

"Relax… Right… relaxing is good…" She said and sat down with Veronica

"Just wait here, and they'll be up in a bit." Veronica put her hands on Amy's shoulders to stop her from shaking.

"You're right… I'll just wait for them…" She took a deep breath and leaned back, "Yeah… this is better…" She took a few more deep breaths, "Wait a second… Who are you?!" Amy just realized she had no idea who Veronica was

"Oh, I'm Veronica. I'm a friend of Tails." She said and shook Amy's hand

"Ohhh…." Amy grinned at her, "So he's finally dating."

"What?! No, I-I'm not his girlfriend. I would never want to take Cosmos' place."

"Oh… so he told you about Cosmo…"

"Um… yeah."

"Figures…. A girl starts to like him and he pulls the 'I have a dead girlfriend' card… I wonder if Sable is ok?"

"Uhh… what?!"

"Nothing… it's nothing…" Amy muttered

"Um… o…k…"

"FINE!!! I'll tell you. Every time a girl tries to be with him because they like him he pushes them away. If they stand next to him he says back off. If they touch him he yells back off. And then when you back off, he runs away. Like the little coward he is. Just because he was hurt once doesn't mean he'll be hurt again." Amy rambled off

"Are you saying you like him…" Veronica asked

"No, there's no way I'd like Tails. Sonic is the only one for me." Amy stated

"Then how'd you know about what Tails does when you try to get close to him?"

"Uhh… My friend likes him…"

"Riiight." Veronica rolled her eyes

"What it's true!"

"Uh huh. Sure."

"What you don't believe me!?"

"No, I don't."

"Well…" Amy was interrupted when a certain hedgehog came spin-dashing though the front door.

"Alright, where is he?!? I know he has her, so tell me where he is!!!!" Sonic yelled

"There you are, Sonic. Take this!!!!" Amy yelled and smashed him in the head with her hammer, knocking him down.

"What the hell, Amy?!?"

"What the hell… WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! HOW ABOUT WHY THE HELL DID YOU TRY TO KILL OUR DAUGHTER?!?!?!?!" Amy yelled as loud as she could

"I didn't try to kill Sable!! She tried to kill me!!!" Sonic yelled back

"Yeah right, Sonic!"

"It's true!!!"

"No its not!!!" Tails yelled as he walked out of his bedroom with Sable, because they had been awakened by the yelling, "She was stopping you from shooting her!!"

"It would have been an accident though…" Sable added

"There you are… I'm gonna get you so bad for attacking me like that!!" Sonic yelled and jumped for Sable

"You'll have to get through me first!!!" Tails yelled and stepped in front of her

"Get out of my way, Tails!!" Sonic shouted

"NO WAY!!!!" He yelled back

"FINE!!!" Sonic charged for them, but was stopped when a very large object hit him in the head with a great force.

"Sonic, what is wrong with you?!?!" Amy yelled at him, but the blow he took knocked him out, "That's just perfect…" Amy sighed

"TAILS!!!" Sable jumped on him and hugged him tight, "You risked your life for me!!"

"Oh… It wasn't that bad…" Tails hugged her back, "I don't think he would have hurt either of us."

Sable ignored him, "Thank you very much!!" She kissed him on the check

"Oh, uhh… heh… no problem…" Tails scratched the back of his head

Sable let go of him, and ran to Amy, "Mommy!!!" She shouted and hugged her.

"Hey, Sable. Are you ok?"

"Yes mommy! Thanks to uncle Tails."

"Hey, I'm the one who took him out." Amy sighed and turned to Veronica, "So… what was your name?" Amy asked Veronica

"Oh, I'm Veronica." She told her

"Right, so Veronica… that stuff I was talking about earlier… That really was about a friend."

"Alright, I believe you."

Tails was confused, "Uhhh…"

"Don't ask." They both said at the same time.

"O…k…" Tails said

"Agh… what happened?" Sonic moaned as he sat up

"You attacked our daughter, that's what!!" Amy shouted at him

"I-I did?" Sonic was in disbelief

"Don't play stupid, mister. You'd better find another place to sleep tonight!!"

"What?!" Sonic was completely confused, "What the hell just happened?!?"

Amy sighed, "Alright… I guess I should take mister amnesia here home… bye, Tails. And uh… Veronica." Amy said and grabbed Sonics' arm, "Come on you."

"Wait for me." Sable ran over to them, "Bye uncle Tails."

"See ya, guys." Tails said and closed the door behind them

Tails sighed and collapsed onto the couch

"Don't worry, Tails… We'll figure something out…" Veronica sat down across form him

"No we won't… he'll never kill me…" Tails sighed again. He sat up and buried his face into his palms, "I'm sorry… Cosmo…" He started to cry

"Don't be sorry, Tails…" Cosmo suddenly appeared beside him

"Cosmo…" Tails looked up at her. His crying grew heavier and he hugged her.

"Tails… don't cry…" Cosmo said softly and she hugged him back

"Cosmo… How long do you have this time?" He asked hesitantly

"Until midnight…" She sighed and hugged Tails tighter, "I wish I didn't have to leave you…"

"Cosmo… I promise you… I'll find a way to get Sonic to kill me… And you can be happy again…" Tails cried into her

Cosmo started crying, "Tails… I….I don't want you to switch places with me…"

"Wha…what?! Why not, Cosmo?" Tails looked up at her

"Tails… I… I saw how you took care of Sable today… You're needed here… If you weren't there today…" Cosmo began to explain

"If I weren't there, then none of this would have happened. It's my fault Sonic got angry. It's my fault he had the gun…"

"I know, Tails… But… The way you talked to her… the way you comforted her…"

"Cosmo, that was nothing special. I'm sure you could have done better then me."

"Tails…"

"Cosmo, you know its true." Tails interrupted, "And don't think it's not."

Cosmo closed her eyes and continued to cry, "But… I… I'm not worth it…"

"Cosmo, stop it. Of course you're worth it, my love." Tails wiped away her tears

"Tails.. I'm not… You're loved here… And I'm…"

"Cosmo, stop. So one little girl loves me, big deal. I'm sure a lot of people will love you once you're back. Plus, you have all your friends. I've lost everyone… Cosmo, I am bringing you back." Tails told her

"But… Tails…" She was stopped again, but this time by a kiss.

"Cosmo, I am doing this for you. I love you, Cosmo." Tails kissed her again

"Tails…"She hugged him as tight as she could, "I love you too, Tails…"

Veronica quietly stood up and snuck away as they cried.

"Cosmo… promise me… promise me you'll have fun when you're back…" Tails pulled back a little and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I…I…" She closed her eyed and took a deep breath, "I don't know if I can…"

"Cosmo… I know it'll be hard… but you have too. If you don't… Cosmo… please…"

"Tails… alright… I-I promise you… I'll try to have fun…"

"Thank you, Cosmo…" Tails gently swept away her tears

Cosmo was still crying, and Tails could tell she was very distressed

"Cosmo on, Cosmo." He stood up and offered her hand, "I want to show you something…"

"What is it, Tails?"

Tails smiled at her, "It's a surprise."

"Well… ok." Cosmo took his hand

"You're going to love this." Tails said as they walked out the door


	15. Chapter 15

Taismo: Tails Choice

Ch. 15

There was a huge chuck of dialog missing in this that I added, and a whole bunch of little things I changed to make this awesome chapter better. I still say this is my best yet, and even if you don't want to, please read what I've changed.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//

"Where are you taking me?" Cosmo asked as Tails pulled her along

"Just wait and see, my love." Tails looked back and smiled

"Why won't you say?" Cosmo was curious

Tails turned and looked to her, "Cosmo… I want to surprise you. I know you will love this… But I want it to be special."

"Well… Alright, Tails…" She said still not sure

Tails stopped and giggles, "Just relax, Cosmo. I wouldn't take you anywhere bad." He insured her

Cosmo knew he was right and smiled, "Ok Tails. Lead the way."

"Alright…" He walked up to her and picked her up bridal style, "But I think I'll do the pleasure." He said and flew off with her in his arms

"Tails..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close, "I love you…"

Tails looked down at her and smiled, "I love you too…" He said softly

Cosmo rubbed her head into his fur and took a deep breath.

As they flew past Tails' workshop, he knew they were close, "We're almost there." He informed her.

They flew a little bit longer, and Tails spotted where he wanted to land.

"We're there, Cosmo." He said to her with a gentle smile as he landed in the woods.

"Where are we?" Cosmo asked

"I found this place a long time ago… I was really sad one day… So I just left my house and traveled for hours. I eventually found into this place, and it was so beautiful that it reminded me of you…" He blushed at his reply

Cosmo also blushed and felt lifted by his remark "Tails… that's so sweet…"

"Yeah… well, after that… I would always go there when I couldn't stand how much I missed you… I always felt a little better here…" He said and took her hand, "Just through these trees is the spot." He said and gently tugged her hand

Cosmo leaned into him, and they stepped through the foliage.

"Tails… what is this?" Cosmo asked as they walked up to a little shack

"This is a transporter, Cosmo." He said and pulled the door open for her, "Where I want to take you is to far to go by ourselves… And I built this where no one would find it so I, or we in this case, wouldn't have to go the whole way by foot." He explained

"Just how far is this place?" She asked

"I'm not sure… I found it after I got into my X-Tornado and flew until I was out of fuel. After that I jumped out and flew myself until I couldn't go any further. After I landed, I just walked until I found it." Tails further explained

Cosmo was speechless. Knowing how bad he must have felt to go that far… She was surprised he didn't get hurt. Tails seemed to notice this was bugging her.

"I was really sad, Cosmo… I guess I thought running away would help… But I could never get away from how I felt…" Before he allowed her time to respond, he opened the door further and said, "After you."

She thought for a moment, feeling the sorrow he must have felt, and then she stepped inside. Tails followed and hit a few buttons on a consol.

"Alright, Cosmo." He walked behind her and there was a bright flash. Tails put his hands over her eyes.

"Tails…?"

"I still want to surprise you, Cosmo."

"Oh, ok."

He slowly led her out the shack and into their new location.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Tails." She said and he pulled away his hands.

"Wow… Tails… This is beautiful…" She said as she admired the sight

They had walked into a large clearing on a mountainside with a sparkling spring in the middle. There was a small waterfall filling the spring, which made a soft harmonic sound. All around the spring were tall grasses and flowers of blue and white. There were a few small birds chirping as they flew about, and added more tranquility to the scene. The sun casting its rays through the leaves of nearby trees added a warm touch to the vista. The most special object in the setting was a large tree perched near the cliff side. It was very large for its young age, and there were many pink blossoms blooming off the branches.

"Does this look familiar?" Tails asked and pointed to it

"No Tails… Have I seen it before?" Cosmo examined the tree

"Cosmo… this tree… it came from a seed I got… I got…" Tails started to cry, "Its one of your seeds, Cosmo…"

"It…it is??" Cosmo was shocked, "You mean… It survived? And you found it??"

"Yes… Sonic gave it to me right after……." Tails couldn't finish

"Tails…" Cosmo was also crying now, but hers were tears of happiness, "Do you know what this is?"

"Umm… It's a Seedarian tree…" Tails said with a confused look

"Tails… this is my child… _our_ child…" She said with a blush

"Wh…wha… our…child…" Tails' eyes grew wide, "B-B-But we…we never…" Tails blushed as well

"Tails… my kind don't have to reproduce that way… we can, but we also have another way… Asexually…" She explained

"You… you mean…"

"Yes… if a Seedarian such as myself loves someone, like I love you, we can chose to make a seed with that person that will grow into a baby Seedarian…" She further explained

"But… how did I get you… uhh…" Tails blushed more

"Remember that night after you saved me from Shadow?" She asked and he nodded, "Remember what I did after you saved me?"

"Of course." He blushed, "That was the best day of my life… I would have told you I loved you if it weren't for the stupid Metarex." He said with annoyance

"Tails… I was going to tell you how I felt too…" Cosmo admitted

"You… you were?" Tails didn't think she loved him at that point

"Yes… And that kiss… that kiss was all it took to conceive this child…" Cosmo said and slowly walked over to the tree

"All it took… was a kiss??" Tails was stunned

"Yes… it was a very special kiss that I gave you… we know it as the kiss of life. I absorbed your DNA with that kiss, and the seed was created after it mixed with mine. We can still reproduce the other way… but we also have this way as a back up. I had a feeling I might not be able to grow much more, so I decided to conceive this child. And… you were the only one I wanted to have done that job with… You were the only one I ever felt that way toward…" Cosmo said with a gentle smile and tears trickling from here eyes, "I hope you don't mind…"

"Of course not, Cosmo!" He reassured her, "You too are the only one I feel that way towards. I'm glad we're having a child." Tails said with a warm smile and placed his arm on Cosmo's shoulder.

Cosmo closed her eyes and started to cry even more, "That is why… I can't let you switch places with me…" She looked up and gave him a concerned look

"Why's that?" Tails tilted his head

Cosmo placed her hand over his and looked deeply into his eyes, "Tails… Our child will need a father… And I think that it would be happier with you then me…"

"Don't say that, Cosmo. I wouldn't be a good father… And the mother is always more important then a father. Our child would be happier with you, Cosmo… I love you…… You would be a better parent then me…" He tried to convince her

"Thank you, Tails… I'm still not sure though… And why do you think you'd be a bad father?" She asked curiously

Tails sighed and didn't respond. He didn't really think he would be a bad parent… But he wanted Cosmo to think that so she would want him to switch with her

After waiting a few moments, Cosmo closed her eyes and placed her hand onto the tree. She took a deep breath and seemed to be concentrating very hard.

"Cosmo…?" Tails was confused by her actions

"It's going to be a girl, Tails…" Cosmo said as she read the life signs of the tree, "She'll look just like me…" She pulled her hand off the tree and looked at Tails, "Except she'll have orange where I have green… and she'll have your eyes, Tails…" She said and stared into his eyes, "The same beautiful eyes…"

Tails blushed at her comment, "Cosmo… the only beautiful eyes here are yours." He said and placed his hand on the side of her head.

They continued to stare into each others eyes with warm smiles until Tails' watch eventually went off.

"Come on, Cosmo… There's one more thing you should see…" He said softly and took her hand

She followed him around the other side of the tree to the cliff side. There, they could see the sun setting below the clouds on the horizon. Making the most magnificent sunset imaginable. Tails also had a pad on the ground leading to and up the tree giving them a spot to lay and watch the sun.

"After you, my love." He said and gently helped her down on the pad.

He then took a spot next to her and they leaned back on the tree.

"Tails… this is so lovely…" Cosmo sad and leaned into him

"Yep…" He wrapped his arms around her, "It's the second most lovely thing I've ever seen…"

"What's the first?" Cosmo asked curiously

"You, of course." He said and smiled at her

Another tear of happiness rolled down her face as he said that, "Thank you, Tails…" She rested her head on his shoulder, "You're so sweet…"

Tails rested his head against hers and took a deep breath, "I love you so much, Cosmo…"

"I love you too, Tails… I…I wish we could just be together…" She said with a tear in her eye

Tails too had a few tears leak as she said that, "I wish that too…" He said weakly. But he didn't want to turn this moment into a gloomy one, so he started to feel around where he was sitting.

"What are you doing, Tails?" Cosmo asked as he poked around

"I'm looking for… ah ha!" He said as he picked up a rock, which fit the description he was looking for.

"What are you going to do with that?" She asked.

Tails gently turned around without disturbing her and grabbed her hand. He put her hand in his and wrapped them around the rock.

He whispered something to her

Cosmo giggled, "Tails…" She smiled at him and also turned around.

They put the sharp end of the rock against the tree and slowly moved in along the bark. They carved out a heart shape, and wrote 'Tails x Cosmo " In the middle.

"That's wonderful…" Cosmo said and they threw the rock away

"Yes… now this spot is perfect…" Tails said and smiled at her.

Cosmo slowly leaned in to him, and kissed him tenderly and passionately, "Very perfect…" She said and they both blushed

Just then, Tails realized something, "Cosmo… did… did we hurt the tree?"

"No Tails… its fine…" She said softly

"Okay…" He said and the both turned back around to watch the sun make its final decent

As it slipped below the clouds and under the horizon, he sky lit up beautifully with pinks and oranges. Tails and Cosmo stared with awe at the sight, until it slowly vanished.

"Tails… that was so beautiful… thanks for showing it to me…" Cosmo rested her head against his chest

"I thought you would like it…" Tails said and put his hand on her head

Cosmo sighed with happiness, "What now, Tails?"

"I don't know…" Tails thought for a moment, "That spring back there is a hot spring. It has special minerals in it that make you feel really good when you soak in it… Do you want to do that?" Tails asked

"Sure… that sounds good…" She said and slowly stood up.

Tails stood up after her and they walked hand in hand over to the spring. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his socks and gloves off, then looked at Cosmo, "Oh… you don't have a bathing suit…"He sighed, "I guess we can't do this then…" He said with his head down

"Don't worry, Tails." She put her hand on his back, "I can just make one…" She said and a bright light engulfed her body.

Tails was amazed when the light disappeared and Cosmo was now wearing a bathing suit, "Cosmo… how'd you do that?"

"I'm a spirit, Tails… I can create things with my mind." She said and locked their arms together

"That's amazing, Cosmo!" Tails was astounded

"Come on, Tails…" She gently tugged his arm, "Lets go…"

They walked up to the edge, and slowly stepped into the steamy water. They walked over to a boulder in the middle and turned their backs to it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…………" They sighed as they sank down into the water and leaned against the rock.

"This… is the best day I've ever had…" Cosmo wrapped her arms around him and kissed his check, "Thank you, Tails."

"You're welcome, Cosmo…" He looked at her still blushing, "You're so beautiful…"

"Thanks." She giggled, "You're pretty handsome as well."

"Heh…thanks." Tails smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders

Cosmo sighed and leaned into him, hugging him around his torso, "Tails… look at the stars." Cosmo said pointing up, "There so nice here…"

"Yeah… it's cause were so high up." Tails said and looked up

They slowly slid down so that they were looking straight up at them.

"You see that constellation?" Tails asked pointing at a group of stars

"Yeah… It kinda looks like a rose…" Cosmo noticed

"Exactly… Cosmo… I bought that constellation for you…" Tails looked down at her, "I named it Cosmos' peace…"

"You can do that?" Cosmo asked and Tails nodded, "Tails… that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me… Thank you…" She said and kissed him passionately, "I like the name too…"

"You're welcome, Cosmo… It was the best name I could think of… It always felt like you were looking down on me when I stared at it…" Tails explained

Cosmo kissed him again, "I probably was… whenever I had the chance I was watching you…" She said and rested her head on his chest again, "Thanks for donating to save the rainforests..." They both giggled

"I thought that might make you happy… Not that a wouldn't had it not been for you… I just meant… uhh…"

Cosmo giggled again, "Don't worry, Tails… They wasted the money on food anyway…" She sighed

"That stinks." Tails said and placed his hand on Cosmos' head, "I'm sorry…"

"It's ok, Tails…" She sighed again and closed her eyes, "I don't want to leave you again…"

"I'm sorry you have to, Cosmo… Soon you'll never have to leave again." Tails said

"But… I won't have you…" She started to cry

Tails wanted to cheer her up, so he asked something he had been wondering, "How's your family?"

"What?" Cosmo didn't know what he meant

"You saw your family, right? In heaven." Tails clarified

"Oh… they're ok… They're happy for me because I saved the galaxy… and because I found someone I love… They like you by the way, mother and Galaxina… My father wasn't there though… they told me that he had done too much evil and wasn't allowed…" Cosmo sighed

"Oh… I'm sorry, Cosmo…" Tails said, felling that he may have hurt her

"Don't be." Cosmo interrupted, "He was a very bad person. He killed many people…" Cosmo was angry at him.

"Sorry… I shouldn't have brought it up…"

"No… I shouldn't have gotten upset… I love you, Tails… Lets spend these last moments in peace."

"Ok, Cosmo." Tails said and she snuggled into him, "I love you too."

Cosmo gave him a smile and kissed him. Tails sighed and Cosmo rolled him onto his side facing her. Cosmo also sighed and kissed him passionately. She then snuggled next to him and they cuddled

They continued to stare at the stars, until the heat from the spring eventually got to them. They both slowly slid their eyes closed, and fell asleep in each others arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Tails Choice

Ch. 16

Tails woke up the next morning as the sunrise. He yawned and looked around. He was still in the spring, and he felt sore from the heat. He was about to get up, when…

"…uhh….muh…." he heard yawning from his side

He looked down, and to his surprise, Cosmo was still slumbering by his side.

"C-Cosmo?!" Tails couldn't believe it.

She moved slightly and rubbed her head into him. Tails stared at his slumbering love in awe. He didn't want to interrupt her, but he felt he had to.

"Cosmo…" He shook her gently, "Wake up, Cosmo…"

"Huh…." She moved again

"Cosmo, I'm sorry… But you have to wake up." He shook her again

Cosmo finally woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at Tails, "Tails… What is it?" She stretched and pulled herself up next to him.

"Cosmo… you're still here!!" Tails shouted and hugged her

"I…I am!!" Cosmo shouted and hugged him back

"This is wonderful, Cosmo!" Tails kissed her

"Yes… but… why?" Cosmo was confused

"It doesn't matter." Tails hugged her tighter, "All that matters is that you are here."

"But Tails… it does matter. I shouldn't still be here… It's way after midnight, and I had to fight to even get that long." Cosmo started to think, "Maybe… he meant until midnight this day…"

"Cosmo…" Tails broke the hug, "Let's not worry about that now… We have each other, for however long it may be. We should have fun while you're here, and worry about you leaving later."

Cosmo thought for a few more seconds, "You're right, Tails. Lets do something fun together."

"Alright." Tails stood up and offered his hand to her

"What are we going to do?" Cosmo asked, accepting his hand

"I don't know…" Tails started to think, "Do you want to see the others?" Tails asked

"Actually, I'd rather be with you, Tails. I'll see them later… But… I wont have more time… with you…" Cosmo said with a tear in her eye

"You're right… We should spend this time with each other…" Tails said followed by a long silence until Cosmo finally broke it.

"What are we going to do then?"

"Ummmm…" Tails looked up, "Wanna go for a plane ride?" He offered

"That sounds nice, Tails." Cosmo said in reply

"Okay." Tails smiled. He gently slid Cosmo off and stood up, offering her his hand.

"Thanks." She said as she accepted it.

They walked out of the spring and towards to transporter.

"Wait for me to recreate my dress, Tails." Cosmo stopped

"Sure thing, Cosmo." Tails stopped and turned to her

Cosmo closed her eyes and appeared to be concentrating really hard. A few seconds went by, yet nothing happened. She started to concentrate harder, but still nothing.

"What's wrong, Cosmo?" Tails asked

Cosmo opened her eyes and looked at him, "I…I don't know…" She tried once more to create her dress, "Tails…I can't use my spiritual powers…" She grew concerned, "Why is this happening?"

"Cosmo… do you think… do you think you're alive again?" Tails asked excitedly

"I…I'm not sure…" Cosmo started looking at herself. She stared to poke herself, and pinched her arms. "Tails… I…. I think I might be…" She looked up at him with a look of hope and joy, and even some tears leaking from her eyes.

"Cosmo… that's… that's terrific!!!" Tails shouted and they jumped into each others arms

"Tails!!! I can't believe it!!" Cosmo kissed him on the lips

"Uhh…" Tails blushed, "You better believe it."

Cosmo giggled, "This is great!! Now we can be together!" She hugged him as tight as she could, and Tails did the same back

"Together at last…" Tails sighed and they both started crying

"They continued to hug, until Tails eventually broke the hug, "Cosmo… I wont let anything happen to you… not this time… not ever again." Tails said and gave her a concerned look

"Tails…" Cosmo started but Tails interrupted

"You've never been to a city, right?"

Cosmo paused for a moment then shook her head

"Well today you'll get to see one. Lets go get you a dress!" Tails enthusiastically and grabbed her hand

Cosmo was still thinking, but after Tails gave her a tug they walked off to the transporter.


	17. Chapter 17

Tails Choice

Ch. 17

"Tails… I can't go to the city like this." Cosmo said as they walked hand in hand towards Tails' workshop.

"Well…" Tails started to think, "I might have something you can wear at my place."

"You have women's clothes?" Cosmo giggled

"Wh-what?! No, I-I meant I might have some _boys_ clothes you can wear." Tails defended

Cosmo giggled again, "I was just kidding. No need to get worked up." Cosmo said and put her arm around his shoulder

"Oh…" Tails was blushing with embarrassment

They walked in silence for awhile, until they passed the workshop. Then, Cosmo took a deep breath and leaned into him, "I love you Tails…"

"I love you too, Cosmo."

"Its so good to be together again." Cosmo closed her eyes

"Yes… You ok, Cosmo?" Tails asked at her weird behavior

"Yeah… I'm just enjoying this moment… in case… in case I won't see you again…" Cosmo said solemnly

Tails wasn't sure how to respond, "Don't worry… We'll… um…" He noticed she was starting to cry. Tails stopped walking and stood in front of her, "I love you, Cosmo… No matter what, we'll always be together."

Cosmo opened her eyes and looked into his. She saw the concern in him, and nodded slowly. Tails gave her a smile and lifted her into his arms.

"Don't worry, Cosmo. Be happy that we're here together, no matter how long we'll have." He said softly

"You're right, Tails." She said and smiled back, "I'll stop worrying."

She then wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled herself into a kiss.

Tails flew up into the sky as he kissed her back. When she broke off they continued to stare into each others loving eyes, even as Tails started to fly towards the house. They said nothing, taking in the moment until Tails landed in front of his house. They walked into the house, and saw Veronica asleep on the couch. They both chuckled, and Tails shook her awake.

"Veronica… Its 11 o'clock. Wake up…"

She began to stire, and slowly opened her eyes, "Huh… oh… sorry, Tails…" She said and sat up while rubbing her eyes. "So… how did it go with…" She stop as she looked up and noticed Cosmo standing in the room, "C-C-C…Cosmo?!"

"Heh, yep. It's me. I'm still here for some reason." She said to the confused cat.

Veronica was about to say something, when she realized Cosmo was in what appeared to be her underwear.

"You…your… you're, uhh…" She stuttered

"I'm what?" Cosmo asked the wide eyed Veronica

There was no response, and after a long silence, Tails decided to say something, "Well… I'll go look for those clothes…" He walked off.

After a few more seconds of her staring at Cosmo, Veronica stood up and jolted into Tails' room

"Hey, what's…" Tails started, but Veronica slammed the door closed and grabbed him. "What's going on?!"

"What's going on?! What's going on?!?!?" She slammed him against the wall, "What's wrong with you?! What were you thinking?!?"

"What are you talking about? Calm down, Veronica." Tails tried to break free

"How could you do that to her?! Do you realize what you've done???" Veronica continued shouting

"What are you talking about?? I didn't do anything." Tails continued squirming

"Then why is Cosmo out there in her underwear?? Why do you think she can't go back?! Tails, you've messed up her ora. Her spirit has been tainted."

Tails was in complete confusion. He had no idea what she was talking about. "Veronica, just put me down. I didn't do anything! And she isn't in her underwear!" Tails started shouting back

"Then what do you call that, huh??" She shouted at him

"It's called a bathing suit." Cosmo said as she walked in, "Now put Tails down."

Veronica looked back at her, then at Tails, then back to Cosmo, "So… you were… swimming?" She asked timidly

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"Oh…" She put Tails down, "I… I thought you two…"

"Of course not." Cosmo said and went to Tails' aid, "Why would a spirit do that?"

"I, um… well… It… I…. Sorry…" Veronica lowered her head

"Don't worry about it." Cosmo said as she made sure Tails was ok

"Yeah, it's ok. I might have thought the same thing." Tails said as he walked over to his dresser

"If you need clothes for Cosmo, I got a suitcase full in my car out front." Veronica offered

"You'd let me borrow some?" Cosmo asked

"Of course I would. I'll go get it." She said and walked out the door

"That was nice of her." Cosmo said and sat down on Tails' bed

"Yeah…" Tails sighed and sat down next to her

"What's the matter?" Cosmo asked and put her arm around him, "You'd rather me wear some of your clothes?"

"No, it's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah… Don't worry about it."

"Come on, tell me."

"Well… ok. I have something for you." Tails said and smiled at her

"Whats that, Tails?" Cosmo asked curiously

"Well…" He stood up and walked back over to his dresser, "You might think this is weird… but…" He opened the drawer and pulled something out.

"Aww… Tails…" Cosmo stood up and took the article

"Yeah, I wanted to keep something of yours with me… So I took this…" Tails explained

"You've kept one of my dresses with you for all these years?"

Tails began to blush, "Yeah… And I thought you might want to wear it."

"I don't think I'll still fit in this, Tails." Cosmo said as she closely examined it.

"Oh… yeah, I guess not."

"Thanks for offering though." Cosmo said as Veronica came in with a large suitcase.

"I always keep this with me incase my car breaks down and I have to stay somewhere. Just like now." She said and lifted it up onto the bed.

"There you go, Cosmo. Pick out what you want." She said and opened it.

Cosmo carefully laid her old dress back down into the drawer and walked over to the suitcase. Veronica walked over to Tails and said he should give her some privacy as she began shuffling through the items. Tails of course left and waited on the couch. Meanwhile, Cosmo had found a dress that instantly made her eyes light up.

"Wow… this is beautiful…" She said and pulled it out

"Oh, that old thing? You can have that. "Veronica said and waved it off

"Why would you ever give up something like this?" Cosmo asked

"I haven't worn that thing in years…" Veronica said softly

"Ok…" Cosmo said and pulled on the new dress.

After a few moments, she walked out to show Tails the new dress. And he was shocked to see what she picked, "Wow… Cosmo…" He stood up, "You look… amazing…" He said and walked over to her and more closely examined the dress. It was…


	18. Chapter 18

Tails Choice ch.18

(I'm not good with descriptions, just so you all know. I may redo it later.)

"Wow… Cosmo…" Tails stood up, "You look… amazing…" He said and walked over to her and more closely examined the dress. It was a Tri-shaded purple dress, which started darkest at top and decreased with arching overlapping layers going downward. It flared slightly at the bottom, and at the top there was a purple flower on the right side. The sleeves were ruffled, and there was a sash that was conjoined by a gold ring in the middle. The material appeared to be made out of silk, and it looked very expensive.

"You really think so, Tails?" Cosmo asked looking at herself

"Yeah, this is awesome…" He said, felling the material, "You just keep this in your suitcase?" Tails asked Veronica

"Yeah… I like to keep it with me…" She said in a sad tone

"Oh, well you can keep it then." Cosmo said, about to take it off

"No, no… I need to let that thing go… Too many bad memories…" She looked like she was about to cry

"Why? What happened?" Cosmo asked with concern

"It's nothing… I would just be bothering you if I explained…" She turned away

"Just tell us. We won't be bothered." Cosmo said

"We just wanna help." Tails added

After a few moments, Cosmo placed her hand on Veronica's shoulder and she turned around, "Well…" She started crying, "A few years back… I-I met this guy… You know how it goes, he started talking to me, and I was talking back. Soon, we were planning our first date. After a few years, he asked to marry me. I was so happy, and so in love…" She paused for a moment and sat down on the couch, followed by Tails and Cosmo, "So we got married. It was a beautiful day. The most amazing wedding I had ever seen…" She stared of blankly and didn't start back up.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. We just wanted to help." Cosmo said in attempt to comfort her.

Veronica closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "A few months later… I… I found out I was pregnant…" A few more tears leaked out, "We… we were so excited… We called everyone we knew… It must not have been meant to be in the end, though…" She looked up into the saddened yet curious eyes of her peers, "Our friends… they threw us a baby shower… And we left in our car to go…" At this point she was crying uncontrollably, "On the way… We were driving though an intersection… and I guess this guy, perfectly normal; good job, loving wife, 3 kids. He was driving down that same intersection that day…. I guess he turned back to check on his kid… and he didn't see the rep light…" She took a moment to calm down, "We were both doing 65... And he hit us in the side, right as we drove through that intersection. Our car was torn in half, and his was completely crushed. They told me that we slid 200 feet, eventually rolling down a hill into a river… I was the only one who survived that crash… I was lucky enough to have been sent a guardian angel… You see…" She looked directly at Tails, "A lone fox just happened to be flying over that night. He managed to pull me out of the wreckage, and went to save more… but it was too late for them…"

"I remember that night…" Tails expression changed to shock, "I saw the whole thing from my plane… That… that was you I pulled out…?" Tails asked

Veronica closed her eyes again and slowly nodded

"You mean… You… saved her?" Cosmo asked, not really sure about what was going on.

"Yeah… that was the last day before I locked myself away… seeing all those people dieing… and I couldn't do a thing… I just couldn't take it anymore…" Tails said and moved next to Veronica, "I'm sorry I couldn't save them… I really tried…" He said and put his arm on her back

"I know you did… I… I watched you go through the flames…… Thanks… for… for trying…" She said and looked slightly up to him, "That's why you're my hero… Not because you saved me, but because you tried to save all those people… Anyone else wouldn't have gone in at all. I watched you go in at least 5 times. Even when my car exploded, and you got sent back… When anyone else would have given up… You went back…"She said and took another deep breath, then looked up to Cosmo, "And that dress… that was my wedding dress…"

"Th…This is your… wedding dress? I can't wear it then." Cosmo said and was about to go take it off again

"No, wear it. It doesn't fit me anymore, and it should be worn… Rick even said so himself… 'Even though this is a wedding dress, it really looks fabulous on you. And no matter what, I want it to be worn as often as possible.' Was what he would say."

"O…ok then… If you're really ok with it…"

"Yes, I am…" She said and stood up, "I won't take anymore of your time… You should spend what time you have left with each other, Cosmo. And go ahead and keep that dress… I think you should have it…" And before anymore words could be said she wlaked quickly over to the door, "I…I think I'll go for a walk now… Bye…" She said and ran off

They exchanged sorrowful looks before Tails stood up and walked up to Cosmo, "She's right though. Let's spend this time together." He said and held his hand out. Cosmo nodded and took it and they were soon heading for the workshop, were Tails would reveal his new plane to Cosmo.


	19. Chapter 19

Tails Choice

Ch. 19

"We're almost there." Tails said as they flew through the skies in the X-Tornado. (Discredit what I said last chappy)

But Cosmo was to distracted by the view to hear what he said

"Your planet is beautiful, Tails…" She said in awe

"Yeah, it sure is." He said, looking out the window.

"What's that?" Cosmo asked and pointed out towards the horizon

"That's Station Square, the city we're going to." Tails replied

"Wow… It sure is big." She marveled

Tails giggled, "Haven't you seen a city before? This one is smaller then they usually are."

"No… I've never seen a city bigger then the one on Marmalin." Cosmo said and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Remember that planet, Tails?"

"Of course… How could I forget that planet…" He turned around and they both blushed.

"Arriving at destination." The computer said, and Tails broke out of his trance. He took the controls and landed in a field just outside the city.

"Ready to see your first city, Cosmo?" Tails asked as he opened the cockpit

"Yes, of course!" Cosmo said joyfully and they both hopped out.

They started waking into the city, and Cosmo was marveling at the tall skyscrapers towering over them.

"Wow… these buildings are huge…"

Tails giggled again, "Yes, they are. So Cosmo, what kind of dress do you want?"

"I don't know… I'd like something like my old one." She said and thought more deeply about it.

"Well… We might be able to find something like that. It wont be real plant material like yours was though." He said and turned down a street filled with clothing stores. Cosmo was absorbed with the buildings, and didn't notice him turn. When she did, she had to run to catch up with, and she bumped into someone along the way.

"Hey, watch where you're going! Wait… C-Cosmo?!?!" He shouted in disbelief

"Oh, hi Knuckles. How's it going?" She asked

"C-C-C-Cosmo… Y-Y-you can't… You're…" He stuttered

"Knuckles?" Cosmo was confused by his actions

"Cosmo… There you are." Tails said as he walked up to her, "I thought I lost you. Oh, hey Knuckles." He said as he noticed he was there

Knuckles continued to stare blankly at them, and Tails finally realized why, "That's right. You don't know yet. Cosmo is alive again." Tails explained, "We're not sure why, but she is."

"Cosmo's…alive?" He asked, breaking out of his confusion

"Yes, I am." Cosmo said and gave him a quick hug, "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, it's um… good to see you too… If you'd excuse me… I need to go lie down…" He said and walked off. "I should lay off those pancakes…" they heard from a distance and started laughing.

"Ok, let's get on our way." Tails said and grabbed her hand

They started walking down the street again, but Cosmo stopped when a particular store caught her eye.

"Tails, can we go in here? It looks cool!" She said excitedly

Tails looked up and saw that the store was a Rue 21, "Yeah sure, Cosmo. Lets go." He said and they walked in.


	20. Chapter 20

Attention all...

This was writen by my friend Rad when I had given up on this story xD But right after I started doing my own chapters afterwards

Taismo: Tails Choice

Ch 20

Tails and Cosmo walked through the store. They saw several different types of skirts, dresses, pants, shirts, and sweaters, in several different colors. Tails looked at Cosmo, and saw how excited she looked.  
"Well Cosmo" he said "Here we are. There's a lot to choose from, so choose what you want."  
"Thanks Tails, but, wouldn't it be expensive for you?"  
"It's okay. I can afford it. I have enough money."  
"Well, If you say so" she said.  
They walked across the aisles, and Cosmo looked around for something she might like. She looked at the colors, sizes, and shapes of the many pieces of clothing they found, and tried to find something that would look like her original dress.  
"I like that" she said. She had just found a long white skirt with green edges. It also had some yellow stripes.  
"That looks nice" said Tails. They took it with them, and kept looking for anything else that might look good on Cosmo. After a few minutes, something else caught Cosmo's eye. It was a green, long sleeved shirt. It looked pretty simple, but Cosmo still liked it.  
"My original clothes weren't that special anyway" she said.  
"Well, I liked them. They were really cute" said Tails.  
"Awww, thanks Tails."

Not long after that, they walked out of the store, Cosmo happily wearing her new clothes.  
"Where do you want to go now, Cosmo?"  
"Well, I'm not sure. What can we do in the city?"  
"Well, there are a lot of cool things we can do here. Follow me, but don't get lost" said Tails.  
Tails walked through the city, and Cosmo followed. However, she was still just as awed by the buildings as before, and didn't watch where she was going. She was just focusing her attention on a large advertisement, when she bumped into someone else.  
"Ouch! I can't believe it! Last night was crazy, and now people are just walking into- C… C… Cosmo?"  
"Hi Sonic! I missed you!" said Cosmo, hugging him.  
"HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! GET AWAY FROM MY HUS… C… C… Cosmo?"  
"Hey Amy!"  
"Hey Cosmo, where did you- oh, Hey Sonic! Hey Amy!"  
Sonic and Amy were both speechless, and so there was silence, until Sable interrupted.  
"Uh… Is this that girl you always talked about, Tails?"  
"Yes, I am. And you must be Sable" said Cosmo as she picked her up. "You're such a pretty girl!"  
"Thanks."  
"Umm… how can you be alive again, Cosmo?"  
"I don't really know. But I'm glad I'm back."  
"Me too" said Tails.  
"Um… okay… I think we're going now. See ya guys later" said Sonic, and he pulled Amy and Sable away. While they were walking, Tails couldn't help but notice that Sable looked concerned about something.  
"It's good to see everyone again" said Cosmo.  
"I know" answered Tails, still looking back at Sable. "But I'm feeling kind of hungry."  
"Me too." Cosmo suddenly felt excited. "Where do you think we should eat?"  
"Well, I know some good places. Though… that sounds a bit like I'm taking you on a date."  
"Aren't you already?" Cosmo giggled.  
"Well, I… guess."  
"Well, let's go!"

They walked past a fast-food restaurant. Cosmo stopped at it, and said "How about here?"  
"I don't know. It's kind of cheap" said Tails, who now felt quite nervous. He wanted their first date to be very special, and he didn't think a fast-food restaurant would be good enough.  
"Oh, come on. Don't be such a gentleman" laughed Cosmo, and before Tails could say anything, she pulled him inside.  
Inside, they looked at the choices on the menu. Tails didn't know what to choose, so he just chose a double cheeseburger like Cosmo.  
They sat at a table near a window, and started eating. Cosmo looked outside, watching the people and cars passing by. She later noticed that Tails often turned his head in her direction.  
"Is something wrong, Tails?"  
"Well," said Tails, "It's just that… after you died, I never really enjoyed anything I ate, or anything I did for that that matter. But now that you're back, everything tastes… better than ever before."  
"Aw, you're so sweet Tails" she said.  
"Well, what can I say? I've seen many things in my life, and many were beautiful, but you were greater than all of them together" he answered.  
"You're even greater than that, Tails" she laughed, and they both kept talking, trying to see who was greater.

Tails then led Cosmo to another place. As they approached it, they heard a great deal of laughing and talking.  
"What's that?" asked Cosmo.  
"An amusement Park" said Tails.  
"What's that?" asked Cosmo.  
"Oh, you're gonna love it."  
They arrived at the gate, and Tails paid for the entry. They headed towards a large structure that seemed to go straight into the sky.  
"Tails... that sure is tall."  
"Don't worry, Cosmo, it's fine"  
They sat down on a pair of seats, and then they were buckled up very tightly.  
"Um, Tails, is this supposed to be a good thing?"  
"Only if you don't plan to be thrown a hundred miles away" said Tails.  
"Uh... WHAT?!!"  
Suddenly, they were raised up, slowly, until they were several hundred feet above the ground.  
"Uh, Tails, we're extremely high up in the air right now...  
"Don't worry Cosmo, it's okAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!" said Tails as their seats suddenly were released, sending them falling at an incredible speed.  
"TAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIILSSSSS!!!"  
Just as they reached the bottom, they suddenly stopped. Cosmo's eyes were so wide open it looked like she'd never close them again.  
"So, how was it Cosmo?"  
It took Cosmo several minutes to answer. Finally, she said "THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!!!"  
"Glad you liked it! Wanna see more rides like that one?"  
"Yeah! I loved that!

Tails and Cosmo spent several happy hours going on all the rides at the amusement park. Late in the afternoon, they left for home. Tails still had one more special thing he wanted to show Cosmo, and he was thinking about how much he had enjoyed it before Cosmo died.  
As they walked towards the plane, Tails quickly ran into the cockpit.  
"Where are you going, Tails?" asked Cosmo.  
"I have something else to show you!"  
As Cosmo watched,, Tails walked back out. He was holding a few CDs and a small Boom Box.  
"That's nice, Tails… What is it for?"  
"Well" said Tails, "It lets you play music. I used to listen to a lot of music before… well…" Tails could not finish.  
"Okay, let's see what you have."  
As they played the CDs, they talked about how the music made them feel. Some of the music was very energetic, and made them want to dance. Some of it was calm, and they just sat down, resting. Some songs were very sad, and they looked at the ground, shedding a few tears. However, they soon reached one that Cosmo really liked.  
"What's this one called, Tails?"  
"'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing', by Aerosmith."  
"Can we play it again?"  
"Sure, Cosmo." As he played it, he realized how beautiful it was, just like Cosmo, and knew that, although he had never really understood it before meeting Cosmo, he could now fully appreciate it.  
He looked at Cosmo, she looked at him, and they both leaned in, and locked their lips in a passionate kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Tails' Choice

Alright, this one is all me with editing by Rad

Ch. 21

Tails and Cosmo flew home after their long date and went inside

"You here Veronica?" Tails asked, but with no answer he shrugged and plopped down and the couch.

"Do you think she's ok, Tails?" Cosmo asked and sat beside him

"Well, yeah, I hope so.."

All of the sudden there was a knock at the door

"That's probably her right now." Tails said and went to open the door

Sure enough, it was, "Hey Tails..." she said with a sniffle

"Hey... is everything all right?" Tails asked with concern.

"Yeah... I'm fine...." She said and came in with her head hung low. Tails closed to door and exchanged concerned looks with Cosmo.

"Are you sure you will be all right?" Cosmo asked

"Yeah...." She looked up and wiped away some of her tears, "Cool new outfit..." She said and collapsed herself onto the couch

Cosmo looked at Tails and motioned for him to do something.

"Veronica..." Tails said and sat down next to her and put his arm around her, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you're hiring.." She said sarcastically

"What do you mean?"

"I got fired... from both my jobs..." She said with a sigh.

"You got fired? Why?"

"Well... I went to my first job right after I left... And I was really depressed... I got really distracted and kept screwing up, so the Manager said if I messed up one more time he'd fire me... and I did..."

"That's not fair...!"

Veronica shook her head in agreement, "And on my way out, I got a call from the cleaning service saying my service was no longer needed..."

"Aw... Veronica...." Tails didn't know what to say

Cosmo sat down beside her and gave her a hug, "I'm sure you'll get through this Veronica."

"Yeah, I'm sure you can find another job..." Tails pointed out

"No I can't... I never even finish high school... no one else would hire me... I don't even have a place to live... I've been living in my car for God's sake!"

Tails was shocked to hear this, "You've... been living in your car?"

"Yeah... I lost my house after my husband died..."

There was silence for a few moments as Tails tried to think of something to say

"I guess... you can stay here if you want. I have a room in the attic that you can have. I don't mind cleaning out for you. It's not much, but it has a bed, a window, it's own bathroom, and you're welcome to stay there if you want."

Veronica sniffled a few times, "Really..? You... don't mind?"

"No, of course not."

She sniffled a few times and began to calm down, "Thank you Tails... and you too Cosmo.. for everything." She managed a smile

"No problem!" Tails smiled

"Anything for a friend. We'll always be here for you." Cosmo added

"Well... I guess I truly am blessed... But Tails, if you don't mind, can I clean the room myself? It kinda calms me down..."

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Thanks you... can you show me how to get up there?" She asked

"Yeah, theres a string in the hallway..." He said and walked over to it, "If you pull it the some stairs come down." He demonstrated for them.

"Alright, I'll get to it." Veronica said, heading up the stairs, "I'll be back down soon."

"That was nice, Tails." Cosmo held his hand

"Well, I couldn't have just let her live on the streets. I mean, it's the least I could do."

"Still... don't you think you were getting a little to close to her?" Cosmo asked suspiciously

"Wh....what? N-no, I was just... trying to be friendly." Tails said with gesticulated movements

Cosmo giggled, "Calm down, Tails. I'm only messing with you. You know I trust you, right?"

"Yeah, Cosmo... You just sounded so serious..."

"Don't worry, Tails. You get worked up to easily." She giggled again. "Hey Tails?"

"Yeah, Cosmo?"

"I feel kinda weird..." She said and put her hand to her stomach

"Whadaya mean? Are you ok?" He asked in concern

"I don't know... I feel kinda dizzy..." She said and started to stumble around

"Do you think you're being pulled back?" Tails asked

"I need to sit down..." Cosmo said and took a seat on the couch

"Cosmo...?" Tails sat next to her and held her with concern

"Tails... I remember now..." She seemed to be out of breath, "Last night... After you fell asleep... I didn't want to leave you... So when I had to leave I made a deal.... I gave up my spiritual powers to stay here a little longer... I must have forgotten because of the condition I was in... I passed out after my powers were taken away, and now I fear my time really is up..." She managed as her condition appeared to grow worse and worse

"Cosmo.... Thank you... Spending this day with you was the most fun I've had since before you... had to leave..." Tails hugged her tightly and she began to turn transparent

"I can't hold it any longer, Tails..."

"I understand Cosmo. I just want you to know, I love you, and I always will. Even when after I switch places with you, I'll always be with you..." Tails reassured her in case he didn't see her again

"Tails.... are you sure about this?" Cosmo asked with great concern

"Yes Cosmo.... I just want you to be happy... I love you."

"I love you too, Tails..." She replied with a kiss, and they looked into each others tearful eyes one more time before Cosmo completely disappeared.


	22. Chapter 22

Tails Choice

Ch. 22

Tails sat there for a few minutes after Cosmo left with a few tears run down his cheek, then he shook it off, knowing he had to get to work fast.

"Only 3 days left..." Tails said and stood up from the couch. He began to walk towards his room when Veronica came down from the attic

"Hey Tails, do you have any garbage bags?" She asked

"Um... Yeah, they're under the sink." He said and pointed towards the kitchen.

"Alright, thanks." She said and went to the kitchen to get them, "Where'd Cosmo go?" She asked as she walked back into the living room.

"She had to go back..." Tails said softly, looking down

"Oh... I'm sorry, Tails." She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder

"It's alright... I just need to come up with a plan fast.."

"Well, I'm almost done... I can come help you in a bit." Veronica offered

"Sure, that'd be nice." Tails half smiled

"Alright..." She said and slowly headed back up the stairs

Before Tails could continue, he heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that is..." He said and looked at the clock, "It's almost midnight..." He walked over to the door and opened it. To his surprise, he found Cream standing in front of him.

"Hey..." She said while rubbing her arm

"Hey Cream... what's wrong?" Tails asked seeing the look of concern in her eyes

"Can you come with me? Just for a second?" She asked

"Um... sure..." Tails agreed and stepped out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Is everything ok? Why are you here so late?" Tails asked

"Well.... It's complicated..." Cream tried to think of what to say, "...Will you walk with me?" She asked and tugged on his arm

"Sure, Cream." He said and followed her off into the woods

After a while, Tails became concerned, "Cream... what's..."

"Tails..." Cream cut him off, sounding like she was trying not to cry, "That night in the hospital... I heard what you said about Cosmo... And the decision you have to make."

"Oh... So you think I'm crazy as well or something?" Tails sighed in contempt

"No... I just..." She started crying heavily. Tails looked at her in shock as she tried to stop crying. "I'm sorry..." She said wiping away her tears, "I just... nevermind..." She said

"You just what, Cream?"

"I... I just....." She took a long pause, "Are you sure what you're doing the right thing? I mean... we all still care about you... And we would all miss you a lot..."

"I don't think you guys would miss me that much... Sonic hates me now... Knuckles proved he didn't care the other day. And I've been gone for so long..."

"Stop it, Tails!" She cut him off, "You can't think like that." She started crying again

"But it's true." Tails stated

"Whatever, I would care! And I would miss you too! And you can't tell me that I'm lying or that you don't care!" She shouted at him.

".......I'm sorry, Cream... I guess I... I... I'm sorry..."

"Well you should be." She said and calmed back down

"Why do you care so much, Cream? And even if you'd miss me... no one else would..."

"What about Sable? Or that girl that's been staying with you? Or Amy? She's been planing something to try to help you since the wedding. And Knuckles does care, he's just a jackass." Cream pointed out

"Well... I just... want what's best for Cosmo..." Tails folded his ears back

"What about Cosmo?" She folded her arms

"Huh..?" Tails was confused

"Don't you think she'd miss you? You can't tell me you wouldn't care about that." She stated

"Yeah... but I've already talked to her about it... And as for the rest of you..."

"...You don't care about the rest of us?" Cream finished his sentence

"No, it's not that... I just... You don't understand..."

"What don't I understand?"

"I killed her..." Tails began to cry, "I took her life away... Any chance of happiness... Any chance for growing up... she was just 8 years old... She had her whole life ahead of her... and I ended it... I loved her, Cream... That's another thing you just don't get.... And loving someone means you would do what it takes for them to be happy..." Tails broke into tears

"......I guess I didn't think of it that way... But you're wrong about one thing. I do know what love is. More then you'll ever know..." She said, and there was a long period of silence before Cream continued forward again, waving for him to follow. Tails not knowing what else to do continued following her, yet no words were said. Though Cream did look back and into Tails' eyes occasionally.


	23. Chapter 23

Tails' Choice

Ch. 23

"Where are we going, Cream?" Tails asked after they had walked for what seemed to be a mile.

"We're almost there..." Cream sighed, "I'm sorry... I've been purposely going the wrong way for a while..."

"What? Why would you do that?" Tails asked

"I need to think for a while.... and figure out what to say.." She admitted

"What to say about what?" Tails asked

Cream stayed silent and led him through a bush to a fire burning in the middle of a clearing.

"So... this is where you were taking me?" He asked

"Yeah... " Cream said and sat by the fire

"So... why did you bring me here?" Tails asked as he sat down beside her

"3 reasons..." Cream said and stared deeply into the fire, "The first... is that someone wanted to talk to you."

"Really? Who?"

"Hi, uncle Tails." Sable said and hopped off a tree branch, landing in his lap

"Oh, hey Sable." He was surprised to see her

"Thanks for taking care of me..." She said and gave him a big hug

"You're welcome, Sable." He hugged her back, "I'm sorry all that had to happen though..."

"It's ok, Tails. It wasn't your fault." Sable said and sat in his lap, "I wanted to have a little camp out with you, so I called Cream..."

"And after Amy said it was ok, I found a spot and went to get you." Cream finished

"Hey Cream... are you feeling ok? You seem... sad." Tails gave her a worried look

"...Hey Sable?"

"Yeah, Cream?"

"Can you give me and your uncle Tails a few minutes alone?"

"Sure thing." She said and stood up from Tails lap, "I'll be back in a few." She said and went off on some adventure

There was a silence for a few moments before Cream spoke up, "I'm sorry, Tails... I was going to wait and let this be number 3... But I have to get it off my chest..."

"Is this why you've been so down?"

"Yeah..." Cream said as tears began to leak from her eyes

"You can tell me, Cream. I wanna help..."

"But... you can't. And if I tell you... You'll probably never want to see me again..." She said and huddled into her knees.

"Cream..." Tails moved right next to her, "Why do you think that? I'll always be you're friend."Tails said and held her hand

"Stop that!" She shouted and moved away

"Cream... I'm just trying to help you..."

"Tails... you can't.... I shouldn't even be here with you..." She started to cry

"Why do you keep saying that?" Tails moved closer to her again

"Because... of a secret I've kept for seven years now..." She looked up at him

Seeing how serious the look in her eyes was frightened Tails

"As I said... You'll never want to see me again after this..."

"Cream..." He wiped the tears out of his friends eyes, "What could be so bad?"

"I thought I would never have to tell you this... I tried to make it just go away..."

"What?" He asked with a reassuring smile

"Well... Tails.... all those years ago, I kinda..."


	24. Chapter 24

Tails Choice

Ch. 24

"Tails... I kinda... have a crush on you..." Cream admitted

"You... You what..?" Tails was surprised

Cream continued, "And... after being with you for all that time... I started to love you..." She said with a look of shame.

Tails was left speechless by her statement

"I feel horrible, Tails... please say something..."Cream began to cry again

"Cream... You know... I don't feel that way towards you... right?" Tails asked with a shaky voice

"I know, Tails..." she said as she began to break down

"Then... why are you telling me?" Tails asked with confusion

"Because... Cosmo's coming back, and I'm not going to see you again... so I wanted to get it off my chest... even though you probably want me to stay away from you..."

"Cream... I-" He began, but was cut off

"And... I wanted you to know... that others would be effected by your decision a lot worse then you can imagine..."

"Cream... just listen to me. I've made up my mind... I'm leaving... I'm sorry, I really am... but I have to do this." Tails was waiting for a response, but Cream just hugged her legs and cried into them

"Cream..." He sighed and sat next to her, "Don't cry."

When she only got worse, Tails tried to comfort her by pulling her into a hug and patting her on the back.

"Get away from me!" She shouted and shoved him back

Tails sighed again, felling horrible, "Cream... I might not love you... but I still care about you. You're my friend... I don't want to see you hurting this much..."

"How can you say that?" She looked up at him, "You should be hating me right now..."

"For what? Knowing how you feel? Cream... I don't hate you... I care about you a lot..."

"Well... then you're the only one..." She said and hid her face again

"What do you mean?" Tails was confused again

"Amy's to old to like me anymore... cheese had to move to a chao garden... Cosmo's....... and my only other friend was Blaze, and she's in a different dimension... And you were the only guy that ever liked me..."

"Cream... I'm sure Amy still likes you, and the other guys do too. And when Cosmo's back she'll still be your friend." Tails reassured her

"No she won't... not after I admitted to liking you..."

"Cream, Cosmo won't hold a grudge on you. I know she'll still be your friend. And you have Sable to look after too."

Cream started to calm down and looked up at him, "I'm..." She sniffled, "I'm sorry Tails..."

"It's ok." He said and pulled her into a hug, "Just... don't be so sad..."

"Alright, Tails... I won't..." She promised

"See? That's better." He gave her a warm smile

"Yeah... But... I just... I don't know what I'll..."

Before she could finish, Tails pulled her into a big hug, "Cream... you're young. You'll find somebody. Not everybody finds someone they love at this age. You just, need to give it some time, ok?"

"O...Okay Tails... You're right..." She said and wiped away her tears

"And I'm sorry." He said and pulled back, "But I'm already in love. And the most we can ever happen between us is best friends."

"Yeah, I know... I'm sorry Tails..." She said and laid back on the ground, "A girl can dream though..."

"That... I don't want to hear about..." They both laughed

"Can I come out now?" the heard Sable call from afar

"Yeah, come on out!" Cream shouted, and she did

"He guys, what happened?" She asked and sat in Tails lap again.

"Well... I'm not so sure we should talk about it..." Tails exchanged looks with Cream

"Awww... ok..." Sable seemed disappointed, but had already read both their minds, and knew everything.

"So... Why else am I here?" Tails asked

"Well... I thought we could talk about the decision you have to make... and Sable I think wanted to talk to you." Cream stated and looked towards Sable

"Yeah, I do... But not right now."

"Ok... So, Tails... Are you sure about this?" Cream asked gently and Tails pondered at her question for a few moments. Considering all that has happened and what everyone would think.

"Well... Yes. I'm sure." He said, but didn't look up at either of them

"Ok... Well then... We need a plan." Cream said and sat back up

"Huh? I thought... you didn't want this to happen..?" Tails asked in confusion.

"I don't... I really don't... But I care for you. And if this is your choice... You know what they say. If you can't beat them..." Cream shrugged

"Heh ok... So... You already know that Sonic has to kill me?"

"Yeah... I know..."

'Well... How the heck am I gonna convince him I'm not crazy and that this really needs to happen?"

"I don't think you can... Daddy's pretty stubborn..." Sable pointed out

"You got that right." Tails chuckled

"Well... He's throwing an 'intervention' thing for you tomorrow..." Cream informed him, "Everyone's gonna be there. That's probably our best bet to convince him. You know, like get everyone else to believe you?"

"Yeah, that might work.. But what do I tell them?"

"The truth. And I'll back you up."

"Me too..." Sable added with a yawn.

"You tired, there, sweety?" Tails asked and stroked her head

"Yeah..." she yawned and stretched, "But just a little..." She said softly and cuddled up against Tails' fur.

"Well... I think she's done." Cream giggled

"Yeah... I guess... I don't know... I guess what happens happens."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Cream let out a big yawn as well

"I think you're done for the day too." Tails pointed out

"Yeah.. maybe..." She said an laid down on her back.

"Well, in that case... Good night." Tails said, managing a smile

"Good night..." She said back and was out just as quick as Sable.

Tails looked down at the slumbering child in his arms, "I'm gonna miss you a lot, Sable... I never really knew how wonderful kids could be." He said with tears in his eyes and gave her a kiss on the head. After a moment of sitting there, he laid back as well, embracing Sable just as before, and said "Good night Sable... I'm sorry I have to leave..."

She squirmed a bit and hugged his arm, rubbing her head into it. "I love you, uncle Tails..." She said very softly through her sleep

"I love you too, Sable." He said with more tears in his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Tails Choice

Ch. 25

Sable awoke with a yawn the next morning. It was very cold, and the sun wasn't up yet. She looked around and noticed that Tails and Cream were both still sleeping and decided not to disturb them. She shivered from the cold and snuggled closer to Tails, who wrapped his arms around her in his sleep. She looked up at him, slumbering in a tense sleep. Her concentration deepened and she could feel the pain and confusion in his mind. It was so painful, she began to cry. Tails, sensing his fur getting wet, woke up immediately.

"Sable..? What's the matter? Why are you crying?" She questioned as he gained consciousness

"Tails... I'm fine. I just connected my mind with yours, and I felt your pain..." She said while wiping away her tears

"Oh... I'm sorry, Sable.. No one should ever feel the pain I feel. Especially someone as young as you.." Tails said and pulled her closer to him.

"It's ok, Tails. Really. I'll be fine. I feel really bad for you though.." She hugged him back

"Don't worry about it... It'll all be ok soon..." He said and rubbed her her head with a smile

"Ok uncle Tails." She giggled, "Go back to sleep now.. The sun won't rise for a few more hours.."

"Alright, you do the same now, Sable." Tails said with a small chuckle, "Good night.." He said and drifted back off to sleep.

"Good night, Tails." Sable said, and tried to go back to sleep. But there was too much on her mind. "I don't know what to do..." She thought, "I want to help him, but... I don't know how... Inside, he knows he'd do whatever it took to bring Cosmo back.. But he doesn't know if that's what she really wants... And he was to determined to bring her back to ask when she was here... Oh, I wish I could talk to her for him.." She gazed around the woods, then back at Tails, then up to the sky. "Cosmo..." she said out loud, "I don't know you... But I need to meet you... And talk to you... Before Tails can't turn back."

Just then there was a cracking sound in the woods, and Sable jumped and turned to see what it was. As she gazed through the trees, she did not find a thing.

"He... Hello?" She called out.

Upon not receiving a response, she stretched out her mind and searched for other peoples thoughts nearby. But all she could find were the dreams of Tails and Cream. All of the sudden, there was another crack, and she turned to find a bright light coming out of the woods. She starred at it, and it took her in. without thinking, she moved out of Tails' grasp and headed towards the bright light. Which was not just a light.. More like a full bodied apparition. Sable was beginning to realize that she was walking towards the mysterious light, but as she slowly got closer she noticed the familiar signs of a humanoid figure, she continued walking without fear.

"Are you... Sable?" A gentle female voice called out from the light as she approached.

"Yes.. I am." She said as she slowly inched closer

"Hello." The light said cheerfully, "I'm Cosmo." She said as the light dissipated.

Sable gasped and leaped onto her with a big hug, "Hi Cosmo!! Nice to meet you!" She said cheerfully

Cosmo giggled and hugged her back, "Nice to meet you too, Sable."

"How are you here?" Sable asked with curiosity

"I don't know actually... Seems to be happening quiet often though." she let out a small laugh

"I remember looking up and wishing very hard that I could meet you to discuss Tails decision he has to make with you." Sable admitted, looking up in to Cosmo's glimmering eyes

"Well.. I'm guessing your wish was granted." Cosmo giggled and rubbed Sables head

"Yeah," She giggled back, "So.. you're a plant?"

Cosmo erupted in laughter, "Yes... I'm a plant." She continued to laugh

"Well that's cool." She smiled at her, "Come on!" she shouted and grabbed her hand

"Where are we going..?" Cosmo asked as she was being dragged through the brush, but before she got an answer, they emerged into the clearing whee Tails and Cream slept. "Oh Tails..." She sighed happily while she stared at him snoring away.

Sable looked at her, then to Tails, then back at her, then to Tails, "Whacha staring at Uncle Tails for?" she asked after her gaze had not been broken for a while. It had only been a few hours, but Cosmo was feeling like she hadn't seen him for another 7 years. Just then, something hit her.

"How am I here?... My spiritual energy should be gone. I've already been down here for 2 days..." She said and was already feeling the effects of the pull back to Heaven, "I guess.. I'm gonna have to go back already..."

Sable, having felt the energy depleting in Cosmo, walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "Why would you have to leave?" Sable asked and started using her powers to pump energy back into Cosmo, who was stunned.

"What... What are you doing??" She asked as she felt the pull completely leave

"You seemed tired... So I'm giving you some energy." She stated, letting go of her arm, "Why would you have to leave?"

"Because.. I had no spiritual power left... How did you do that?" Cosmo asked in awe

"I was born with chaos powers. I can read minds, heal people, use telekinetic powers, and even transfer energy." She stated with a smile, "So you don't have to leave now?" She asked excitedly

"No, thanks to you!" She said smiling back, "Now... what did you want to talk about?"

"Uncle Tails." She said while grabbing and hugging one of his tails that was waving in the air while he slept, "And you."

"Ok," she gave her a warm smile, "What about?"

"Do you really wanna come back, Cosmo?" She asked seriously, letting go of Tails' tail that was fighting for freedom

She seemed taken back, and looked away from her, "I...I...Well..."


	26. Chapter 26

Tails Choice

Ch. 26

"Well... I do.... But only if I can be with Tails..." Cosmo admitted solemnly, "I don't want to be all alone.."

Sable looked into her sad eyes, and didn't know what to say. Tails was gonna give up everything to bring her back, and she didn't want it.

"I mean... I don't want to ruin his life for mine..." she added

"But he doesn't see it that way." Sable told her

"I know... But I can't even talk to him... every time I bring it up, he just says he's bringing me back and I can't stop him." Cosmo looked down at her slumbering love, "Why must you be so stubborn..."

"Because he loves you." Sable said, also looking down at him, "He would give anything... Just to make you happy."

"But I don't know if I could be happy... Not without Tails... And wouldn't everyone else blame me for the fact that he's gone?" Cosmo pondered the possibilities

"No, I don't think so... Maybe someone... But I won't. And neither will Cream, or Veronica."

"But..."

"No buts Cosmo... He loves you. Everyone will understand." Sable walked up to her and grabbed her arm, "You mean more to him then anything... I can tell. And I can tell you feel the same."

"Yes... which is why..."

"You're also being stubborn." Sable cut in

"Well.. I guess..." Cosmo said in defeat and thought to herself

Sable stared at her, then down at Tails, then off into the distance. She noticed a firefly buzzing by and tried to grab it. As it flew away she chased it and Cosmo looked up and watched as the small little hedgehog ran at what seemed to be her top speed to catch up with the small insect, when all of the sudden, her dads genes kicked in and she zoomed straight to it and caught it in her hand.

"Gotcha!" she quietly exclaimed with pride

"I see you got Sonic's speed." Cosmo giggled. Sable walked up to her, and she picked her up.

"See.. I caught it." She said holding out her hand with the small winged insect on it to Cosmo

"That's amazing! I haven't seen one of those since... Tails and I were stuck in that cave..." She blushed

"I don't think I wanna know what happened." Sable giggled while poking the bug and being in Cosmo's arms.

"Oh, nothing bad, of course..." She blushed

"I know. Uncle Tails told me all about it. You know what's strange?" She asked, looking up into Cosmo's eyes

"What's that, Sable?" She asked looking back

"I've never liked being held. By anyone... Not even my own mom. But with you.. I feel safe and warm... It's weird... You think that's why Tails likes you?"

Cosmo seemed almost shocked by this statement, "I well.. I... I guess so. He has said that before."

Sable snuggled into her arms and seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep, "You're soft..." She mumbled

"Uh.. thanks." Cosmo didn't know what to say

"Do it... Switch places with him. It'll all be ok in the end. And I know It's what he really wants. I'm sure somehow you'll get him back..." She said without opening her eyes

"You... You really think so?"

"Yes... I can just... tell." She said and smiled without opening her eyes, "Cosmo... if Tail's is my uncle... Does that make you my aunt?"

"Well... I guess that would." She said smiling back

"That's good... I really.. like you" She said with a yawn, "I think giving you my power made me really weak and tired..." She added

"I'm sorry... You shouldn't have.."

"No, it's fine..." Sable cut in again and drifted off

"Good night, Sable." She said with a smile and put her down next to Tails, where she grabbed his tail again and cuddled it tight. At this, Tails seemed to stir, and he looked up with groggy eyes to Cosmo

"C... Cosmo?" He asked with a very raspy voice.

"Tails... We should have kids." She said with a big smile, and he fell back down asleep.

"Oh, Tails.." She giggled

"Cosmo!" She heard from behind, and turned to see Cream standing up

"Oh, Hi Cream." She said and walked up to give her a hug

"how are you here?" She asked, hugging back.

"Sable brought me down to talk to me." She told her

"Oh.. What did she want to say?" Cream asked

"She asked me if I wanted to trade places with Tails..."

"...what did you say?" Cream asked with curiosity

Cosmo stood there for a moment and thought it over. "Yes... I do want to. If that's what he really wants." She said, but still looked a bit uncertain.

"Oh.. Well, ok." Cream let out a soft sigh

"You hate me now, right?" Cosmo asked feeling her doubts come back

"What? no... I don't hate you. You should be the one who hates me."

Cosmo was confused and gave her a concerned look. "What do you mean?" She asked

"I... Well... I'm kinda..."


	27. Chapter 27

Tails' Choice

Ch. 27

Ok Ok I've been really busy and this isnt done nor edited but I figured you guys have been waiting long enough so... This is part 1 of ch. 27 xD I'll edit it and put ch. 2 along with it when I'm done. Please don't make fun of my mistakes xD I wrote it at 3 am... and it's my first try with better imagery so, enjoy!

"I... Well... I'm kinda... In love... With Tails..." Cream admitted and looked away in shame

Cosmo was stunned and didn't know what to say. She thought for a moment, and walked up to Cream, who looked away and held up her arms as if to defend a punch. But Cosmo grabbed her wrists and pulled down her arms, and then pulled her into a hug.

"Cream... I can't be mad at you for that... I mean, we're friends, right? I can trust you..."

"Wha... I... Of course!" she exclaimed and hugged her back, "So.. We are still friends?" She asked timidly

"Of course we are, silly." Cosmo said with a smile as she backed out of the hug.

"Thanks Cosmo..." Cream said with tears in her eyes, "You truly are a great friend."

"I try my best." She said modestly, still smiling, "I'm starting to feel weak again though... I'm not supposed to be here, so my energy is probably draining much faster..." She informed Cream

"Oh.. Well.. We better use the time we got well then." She said and started thinking

"Do you think it's a good idea for Tails to trade places with me?" Cosmo asked

"Me? Well... I... I don't know. Tails really wants to... So I think he should. I'm trying to help him figure out how to though..." she glanced at him and started to cry, "I just... I... I'm gonna miss him..."

"Aww, don't cry Cream... It'll all be ok... I promise." Cosmo tried to reassure her as Sable did, but it wasn't working, "You really care about him, don't you?"

Too embarrassed to say yes, she just nodded shyly

"Well, I'm sorry. I'll help you get through it though." Cosmo smiled

"Thank you, Cosmo.. You seem to be fading away..." Cream seemed saddened as she noticed this

"Yes... I can feel my spirit being pulled back." Cosmo stated and took a step back

"I'm sorry again, Cosmo..." Cream apologized, looking down at the dark ground

"Don't be. You can't help how you feel." She said with one last smile. As she began to fade more, Cream looked over at Tails, with Sable fighting in her sleep to keep a hold of his tail. Cosmo walked over and put her hand on Creams shoulder, "He won't be here much longer... If you want, go ahead and sleep next to him. I don't mind."

"..Th.. Thank you Cosmo." She said smiling back, with tears in her eyes

"You're welcome. And remember, it'll all be ok..." She said as she disappeared

Cream put her hand where Cosmo's hand just been, and she looked back at Tails. "I am going to miss you..." She sighed as a cold wind blew through the woods. As the sun began to rise, dew and mist began to form in the forest, giving it an eerie effect. She watched as the cold wind blew through Tails' fur, making him shiver and pull Sable closer, whom, having just got her prize of Tails' tail at last, had a big smile on her face. Cream slowly inched towards them, careful not to make any noise. She got on her knees in front of him, and gently brushed his bangs out of his face.

"Huh.. Cos... Cream?" He asked as he began to stir, "What's going on?"

Cream merely put her finger on his lip and lied down next to him with Sable in between (this is just for you Taiream fans out there, because I insulted one of you in my early days, and I hope this makes up for it. Sorry again!) and said, "Tails.. You're cold... Let me help keep you guys warm." She put her arm around Tails and pulled herself closer, sandwiching Sable in between

"Thanks Cream... but I Don't think Cosmo would..."

"She was her Tails..." She said with her eyes closed, and retracted her arm, "She said I could lie here with you... But you're right, that was too much..."

"Wait.. What..? Cosmo was here?" Tails eyes grew wide and he looked around the forest

"Yes... Sable brought her back to talk to her, and I woke up.."

"Why didn't you wake me up??" Tails was annoyed by missing out on seeing his love

"I don't know Tails.. We just didn't." Cream looked hurt as if she had just been scolded

"Cream... It's ok... I just miss her..."

"I know Tails, I'm sorry!" Cream was near tears

"Hey hey, Cream, calm down.. I'm not mad at you.." He put his hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him. He looked into her teary eyes and saw a look of extreme distress, as if she was fighting a battle within. As he looked at her, she burst into tears, and he started to rub her arm, not knowing how else to comfort her. "Cream.. What's wrong?" He asked in a very gentle voice she opened her mouth, but nothing but little whinny noises came out, and she covered her face with her hands. Sable began to mumble in her sleep and they both looked down at her

"Can't you guys be quiet?" She said in a soft, groggy voice, "I'm trying to... Sleep..." She said with a yawn and snuggled back into Tails' tail.

"Yeah.. I'm sorry Sabe." Cream said, sniffling and wiping away her tears. As another breeze blew through, she looked up at the stars, and the waving trees above. The birds began to come out and sing to the sunrise. After a while, she looked down to she Tails asleep, his tails wrapped around Sable, who had a look of total euphoria on her face. She ran her hand through her quills, then put her hand on Tails' arm. "I'm sorry Tails... But I don't think I'll ever get over you..." She said, and drifted off into dreamland.

~~4 hours later~~

Cream opened her eyes to the blinding sunlight and quickly shielded them. As she squinted around, she noticed that Tails was gone, and Sable looked distressed, as she was grabbing at the ground, as if looking for something she had lost. As the light became more tolerable, Cream sat at and shook her awake.

"MINE!" She shouted as she woke up, "Huh... Wha... Cream?"

"What's yours, Sable?" She asked curiously

"Oh um.. Nothing.." She blushed and turned away, "Where's Uncle Tails?" She quickly diverted

"I don't know, I just woke up myself." She informed her, as they began to her a rustling in the woods. They both jumped up, and Sable hid behind Cream. The rustling got louder and louder until Tails pooped out from behind a bush carrying something.

"Hey guys! ...what's going on?" He asked as he saw Cream standing with fists held up and Sable hiding behind her

"Oh, well, we didn't know what you were." She said with a laugh

Sable came running out from behind, and tackle hugged his leg. "Hey Uncle Tails! What do ya got there?" She asked curiously, tilting her head.

"Oh, yeah. I woke up and both of you were asleep, so I went back home and Veronica was making breakfast, so I asked her if she could wrap some up for us." He said, putting the bag of food down. They all sat down and he passed out the aluminum covered plates to both of them. "It should still be warm, I've only been about 5 minutes." He said and gave each of them boxes of orange juice

"Thank you uncle Tails!!" Sable exclaimed with a large simile as she removed the foil on her plate reveling scrabbled eggs with bacon and fried potatoes O'Brien, and her eyes rolled back as the aroma hit her nose

"Yeah, thanks Tails!" Cream said and did the same

"Don't thank me, thank Veronica when we get home." He chuckled, and noticed Sable digging into the eggs with her bare hands, "Whoa Sable slow down. Here." He handed her and Cream a napkin and fork.

"I'm sorry Uncle Tails.." Sable said and took the napkin and wiped off her hands, then grabbed the fork. "I didn't eat anything last night.. I'm really hungry."

"It's ok Sable." Tails said with a smile and they all began eating in a more civilized manner. Tails was starring off into space and was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the empty juice box hit him in the chest.

"Ha! You owe me 5 bucks, Cream." She said with a proud look of accomplishment

"Dang it..." Cream sighed, "I don't have it on me.."

Tails finally snapped back to reality, "Don't have what on you, Cream?"

"Oh... Um... Sable bet me 5 bucks that you were so zoned out that you wouldn't notice if she threw her juice box at you... And she won."

"...What juice box?" Tails asked and looked down and saw the empty box in his lap, "Ha Ha guys, very funny.." He said and threw it in the bag he brought it in

"I'm sorry uncle Tails.." Sable said as her look of accomplishment washed away

"Don't worry about it." He said and smiled, "I was really out of it."

"What were you thinking about, Tails?" Cream asked

"I was just wondering... What Cosmo said when she was here last night." He said and looked into both of their eyes

"Oh... we just... Talked about you.. And what you have to do. And I wanted to meet her really bad." Sable said with wide eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't wake you.."

"And I just told her what I told you... That I loved you. She was gone soon after that, I'm sorry." Cream admitted

"You... You what??!" Tails looked shocked and dropped his plate, "Why did you do that??"

"Because... I had to get it off my chest... She took it really well, and said we were still friends." Cream explained

"Oh... So she didn't freak out and think I loved you back?"

"No.. No she didn't Tails..." Cream seemed really hurt all the sudden

"Hey Cream... I'm sorry, I didn't mean that offensively, I'm really sorry..."Tails' ears rolled back

"I know you didn't.." Cream said and tried to smile, but couldn't. "Come on... Let's go back to your house, Tails." She said and collected all the garbage in the bag then picked it up

"Yeah.. We can talk more there." he said and stood up, followed by Sable.

They walked back through the woods towards the house on the cold morning. A few birds were out and they saw a deer gallop by, but other then that the forest was silent and a fog drifted through it. As the walked Sable would pet Tails' tails as they wagged in front of her. All of the sudden there was a rustling in front of then. They all stopped and tried to see through the fog at what was in front of them. The rustling because more rampant and Sable hid behind Tails as it drew closer to them. All the sudden something ran out of the fog and into Tails, knocking him and Sable down to the ground. Cream screamed and grabbed a stick to fight whatever it was, when she noticed it was another fox. She was a light pink furred fox, like the color of cotton candy. She had very big ears with brown tips, and her tail had a brown tip as well. She had bright green eyes, and she had long fur on the top of her head that was draping down over her white muzzle. (Just keep reading Stina) She shook her head and saw opened her eyes to see that she had tackled Tails and jumped up.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh help me!! It's right behind me and It's gonna get me help me!!" She screamed and jumped over Tails and hid behind a nearby rock

Tails jumped up and helped Sable back up as well, "What's going to get you?" He asked, shocked by the moment and not really sure what was going on.

"It was really big! And it jumped out of a tree and almost landed on my!" The girl cried out

"Well... What was it?" Tails was afraid and searching the woods for a sign of in and Cream had her stick held tight ready to strike

"It... It was a really big spider!!!" She shouted

Tails and Cream exchanged looks for a moment, then looked at the pink girl, "What?"

"You mean this little guy?" Sable said and picked up a little spider in her hand and watched it crawl around

"Yes, keep it away from me!!!" She shouted

"It's harmless." Sable said and used her down to put it down on a log far away

Tails walked over to the hiding girl and offered her a hand. "It's all gone now. Don't worry." he said with a smile

"Oh thank you!!" She shouted and jumped on him in a hug so big that he fell over again, "Oh.. Sorry." She stood up and pulled him up with her, "Hehe hiya I'm Ribbon." She said with a huge smile and held out her hand to shake his

"Oh um.. Hi" Tails smiled back and shook her hand, "My name is Miles. But everyone calls me Tails."

"Why would they call you that?" she cocked her head and raised an eyebrow

"Oh well um.. Because I have two tails." He said and showed her them, "And I can fly with them too!" He said and took off in the air.

"Oh wow that's so cool!!!" She was jumping with excitement, "I wish I had two tails!!"

"Heh yeah, well it's really rare, I think I'm the only one." Tails said and touched back down

"Aw well that's not fair. Everyone should have two tails they can fly around with, that would be sweet. Hi I'm Ribbon." She said and picked Sable up into a hug, "Aren't you a cute little thing."

For the first time in a very long time Sable was taken completely off guard and was shocked by her being picked up, "Oh well um.. Thank you. I'm um... Sable. Could you put me down please?"

"Oh hi Sable!" Her smile grew wider, "I'm glad to meet you. What was that thing you did with the spider? It seemed like you made it move without touching it. Hi I'm Ribbon." She said and put Sable down so suddenly that she stumbled and almost fell over, then walked up and hugged Cream.

"Oh hi.." Cream was also shocked, "I'm Cream."

"Hi Cream, you look like you're almost the same age as me, you wanna be friends?" She asked and let go of her

"Oh um.. Sure." Cream said with a smile

"That's good." Ribbon smiled, "Hey I know I'm normally really random but I think this bump on my head really messed me up, are you a doctor?" She said and looked at Tails

"Uhh no but lemme take a look at that." He said and walked up to her

"Okay." She said and bent over so the top of her head was level with him. He pulled aside the long fur on the top of her head to reveal a large bump that was gashed and bleeding.

"Uhhh Ribbon? This looks really bad.." he said and she lifted her head back up

"You think that's why I'm really dizzy and everything is all jumbled?? She said really fast and it took Tails a few seconds to understand it.

"Yes that's probably why. Come on my house is over here I can patch that up for you." He said and pulled on her hand.

"House? Do you have food?!? I haven't eaten in 3 days..." She said and a sudden look of pain swept over her overly happy face

"3 Days?? How long have you been out here?" Tails asked seeming worried

"Well my plane crashed last night from really high up, that's how I hurt my head. And I've been flying for a day. And I didn't eat the day before that." She said and seemed to drift off, slowly looking upward, then snapping back down at him and smiling

"Flying for a day? Where were you going?" Cream asked

"I don't know." Ribbon replied

"You don't remember?" Tails asked

"No, I was having problems at home and needed to get away, so I stole my daddy's plane. I flew all day until I was over this forest last night and I saw I bright light and starred at it until I crashed apparently. I woke up and was covered in blood. I found a river, washed up, and just started wandering."

Sable gasped, "I made that light when I wished for Cosmo to appear... I'm sorry Ribbon."

"Oh it's ok. I was out of fuel anyways." She said and smiled, "So do you have food? And water? And maybe a bed and clean clothes?" She asked

"Yeah I do, come on." He said and pulled on her hand and they headed back on the path to his house through the now fading fog.

END OF PART 1


End file.
